Rx
by AHRG
Summary: Estar en base Alaska durante la lluvia de la muerte, trae sus consecuencias... intro capitulo experimental. Saludos Cat
1. Chapter 1

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si…Otro Universo alterno… Ando depre si han seguido mis historia saben que esperar cuando ando así… leer a su propio riesgo Editor de FER82 … **Saludos Cat… **

**Diálogos**

_**Escritura**_

_Pensamientos_

Narrativa…

**Introducción**

Los trabajos de reconstrucción han sido tan extenuantes como la búsqueda de sobrevivientes en el globo terráqueo; los miembros militares sobrevivientes del SDF-1 no han tenido un minuto de descanso en estos 7 meses pasados desde el holocausto, por no llamarlo Armagedón o fin del mundo... cada uno de los miembros del staff del actual Almirante Global a tenido que posponer su vida personal por el bien mayor de la humanidad, ayudar a controlar a la población civil y comenzar a lidiar con las personas aspirantes a cargos políticos y de poder se a tornado una tarea rutinaria para los miembros importantes de la RDF.

En este ambiente complicado... comienza nuestra historia

**Capitulo 1**

**0400 horas Barracas Femeninas SDF-1**

Lisa se encontraba despierta en su cama mirando el techo, no era una actividad que le llamara la atención en particular pero podía ver en esos momentos porque el actual Teniente Comandante Hunter, líder del escuadrón Skull y sujeto de su afecto la practicaba con regularidad

_Es extraño como fijar la vista en un punto fijo y poner en blanco los pensamientos puede aportar un poco de paz al alma... es mejor que deje de filosofar y le haga frente a este día... soy una Hayes y los Hayes no nos escondemos... _fueron los pensamientos mas coherentes que nacieron de Lisa Hayes en esos momentos

Lisa se levanto selecciono un uniforme del closet, zapatos, ropa interior y luego de dejar todo listo preparo el café y se metió a bañar... alzo los brazos para lavarse el cabello y no pudo evitar emitir un gemido de dolor... **Dios mio como duele...** dejo el brazo derecho en alto y comenzó a palpar su seno, la pequeña protuberancia no había desaparecido, bueno no podía llamarla pequeña ahora.

Hacia dos meses había detectado que algo no estaba bien pero con todos los problemas de la RDF había preferido ignorar sus problemas personales y en ese proceso había descuidado su salud. En el fondo tenia la esperanza secreta que el pequeño tumor, quiste o lo que fuera desapareciera solo. Cosa que lastimosamente no paso, sino que cada vez se hacia mas grande…

Ella no era tonta sabia de que se podía tratar, su madre había muerto de cáncer de seno, ella era muy pequeña pero había visto en primera fila como se extinguía la vida de su madre... además del factor hereditario, también estaba la exposición a radiación prolongada durante la lluvia de la muerte... lo que la volvía mas propensa a ese tipo de enfermedad… _tal vez haya esperado demasiado tiempo para ir al medico_... pensaba mientras salía del baño y comenzaba a vestirse.

La semana pasada había tomado el tiempo para hacerse un chequeo medico, la Doctora Michelena Ginecóloga de la RDF no le gusto para nada el cuadro que presentaba Lisa ni el índice de crecimiento acelerado de la protuberancia a la cual no se atrevía a ponerle nombre sin un examen mas profundo; así paso esa mañana de examen en examen, hasta que optaron por hacer la Biopsia... no fue nada cómodo pero tampoco lo describiría como un procedimiento sumamente doloroso...

Hoy era el día de la entrega de resultados, hoy era el día en que obtendría paz mental o en el que se prepararía para la guerra, una lucha más en su vida en esta ocasión por su vida... una lucha contra su propio cuerpo que no estaba segura de poder ganar...

Termino su café, tomo su bolso y las carpetas de trabajo que había estado revisando anoche, miro su reloj y vio la hora, las 0530 iba a llegar sumamente temprano a su turno pero de esta forma podría adelantar el trabajo y así poder salir temprano para su cita medica; no quería que nadie supiera lo que le pasaba y de pedir otro permiso medico Claudia sospecharía que algo no va bien con ella… además no es como su hubiese dormido algo anoche y tuviese muchas cosas que hacer en sus barracas, era mejor estar en la base…

Lo sentía profundamente por Rick pero ella no era una comadreja como él pensaba; ella era una Hayes, una chica de acción y hoy enfrentaría a sus demonios, era tiempo de dejar de huir de ellos…

**Saludos Cat nueva historia… **


	2. Chapter 2

Robotech no me pertenece… sigo depre; Capitulo con Datos médicos y uso de palabras técnicas… **saludos Cat**

**Capitulo 2**

1400 horas Puente del SDF-1 mismo día

Faltaba poco para la hora de salida del primer turno, el cual había estado excepcionalmente movido para molestia de la Capitana Hayes; primero tuvo que asistir la llegada de refugiados facilitarles asistencia medica y asignarles ubicación temporal; luego llegaron representantes de la GTU de Ciudad Monumento así que tuvo que servir de guía turístico por la base y Ciudad Macross antes de dejarlos en su hotel, todo por darle unos pocos minutos mas de paz y tranquilidad al Almirante Global antes de tener que lidiar con ellos y los aspectos políticos inherentes a su actual cargo y por ultimo Sammy se había reportado enferma y tuvo que cubrir su puesto como controladora aérea.

Lisa estaba distraída, quería retirarse para asistir a su cita medica; su padre solía decirle que al mal paso darle prisa y la verdad es que ya quería saber el resultado de sus biopsia… se encontraba acompañada de Kim y Vanesa cuando se presento una situación irregular con el Skull

**-Capitana, el Skull desvió de su curso y tiene media hora que no se reporta señora**

**-Es cual es su nuevo curso V**

**-Bueno, Si no me equivoco Ciudad Monumento, Lisa….**

_Demonios que irán a hacer Rick y Max en Monumento? _Miriya no volaba en esos momentos con ellos por su embarazo

**-Kim abre comunicación con el Skull**

**-Si señora**

Mientras en el aire… el Skull 1 se comunicaba con el Skull 2 por el Tacnet

**-Max no creo que esto sea buena idea**

**-Vamos Rick solo nos tomara media hora tal vez menos escogemos unas camisas, unos pantalones, alguna ropita de bebe y listo… admite que te hace falta ropa nueva**

**-Y porque no la compramos en Macross? sabes lo que me hará Lisa si se entera**

**-No se enterara, en estos momentos esta de controladora aérea Sammy así que no es necesario preocuparse**

Rick corta con Max y recibe una llamada de la torre de control de Macross por canal abierto en ese momento apareció la Cara de Lisa Hayes en su pantalla… _Mierda, voy a matar a Sterling_

**-Comandante Hunter según nuestros registros se ha desviado un poco de su ruta marcada**

**-Así es Capitana, solo nos desviamos un poco para apreciar la vista desde aquí… **Rick suspiro internamente_bien aquí vienen los gritos_

**-Vaya algunas veces me gustaría ser tan libre como tú** murmuro Lisa ausente pero Rick alcanzo a oírla perfectamente

**-Disculpe señora**

**-Nada Rick cuando termines regresa a la ruta programada por favor; Delta 1 fuera**

Y con eso Lisa cerró la comunicación… Rick abrió un canal privado con Max

**-Max como notaras se cancelaron tus planes**

**-Si ya me di cuentan Jefe, lamento haberle buscado problemas con la Capitana**

**-Que problemas? Te das cuenta que ni siquiera me grito… tiene días así, triste, distraída, como ausente; no se Max, pero me preocupa Lisa como no tienes idea**

**-Tal vez solo esta madurando Jefe**

**-No Max, hay algo realmente mal con ella, solo que aun no he podido determinar que es lo que le ocurre…**

**-Tranquilo Jefe tal vez no sea nada… ya nos encontramos nuevamente en la ruta programada Rick**

**-Demos Gracias a Dios por eso Sterling…**

Las conejitas del puente presentes se quedaron de piedra viendo a Lisa… Como es posible que pasara la oportunidad de pelar con el piloto, eso era algo que ni Kim ni Vanesa entendían

**-Chicas me tengo que retirar el turno siguiente llegara en media hora, les voy a dejar el puente; cualquier emergencia me pueden llamar a mi localizador**

**-Esta todo bien Lisa?**

**-Si por supuesto, que podría estar mal…** y con estas palabras abandono el puente dejando a dos conejas bastante preocupadas por la actitud de su amiga y oficial superior

1500 horas Hospital Militar de Macross dentro de las instalaciones del SDF-1; consultorio de la Doctora Stephanie Michelena

**-Buenas tardes Capitana Hayes**

**-Buenas tardes Doctora Michelena; ya tiene los resultados de mis exámenes**

**-Así es Lisa **

La expresión facial de la Doctora era una poesía para Lisa, _vaya cualquiera creería que con sus años de experiencia ejerciendo la medicina tendría suficiente practica dando malas noticias… _

**-Tal mal ah Doctora?**

**-No esta tan mal, pero estoy esperando al Doctor Raúl Bretal para que nos de su opinión **

**-El mejor Oncólogo del Hospital o me equivoco?**

**-No se equivoca Capitana, creo que es necesaria la interconsulta**

**-Entiendo **

En eso tocaron la puerta del consultorio dando paso a un hombre algo mayor de aspecto paternal…

**-Doctor Bretal ella es la Capitana Elizabeth Hayes, la paciente del caso que estuvimos discutiendo temprano**

**-Mucho gusto Capitana…**

Lisa se levanto, le dio la mano he hizo una evaluación rápida del hombre; pudo determinar en segundos que trasmitía mas confianza que la Doctora Michelena y se notaba que sabia que venia el trago amargo… _bien porque no hacer las cosas mas fáciles entonces_

**-Bien entonces tengo Cáncer, que vamos a hacer al respecto? **Pregunto Lisa de forma fría y serena; serenidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir internamente, pero que podía exteriorizar gracias a su entrenamiento militar

**-Bueno Capitana creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es revisar los resultados y plantearle opciones que existen para que tome la más adecuada**

**-Tengo opciones?**

**-Siempre tiene opciones Capitana, puede elegir vivir o morir… puede elegirnos o escoger a otro medico, puede incluso escoger si su reacción ante esta enfermedad será positiva o negativa; en fin en este mundo lo que hay son opciones, pero por el momento vamos a centrarnos en los tratamientos posibles; mientras mas pronto tracemos un curso de acción mejor… a menos que necesite tiempo para asimilar la idea, en ese caso podemos suspender esta reunión y reunirnos nuevamente el…**

**-Eso no es necesario Doctor Bretal, **interrumpió Lisa rápidamente** es preferible que discutamos todo hoy si no es molestia**

El doctor Bretal le dirigió una mirada significativa a la Doctora Michelena, le preocupaba el bienestar emocional del paciente, pensaba que podría estar en estado de Shock; lo bueno es que en este tipo de enfermedades se solicitaba terapia psicología tanto para el paciente como para sus familiares para superar la enfermedad órdenes de la RDF

**-Bien Capitana que le parece si discutimos esto en mi consultorio así podemos dejar a la Doctora Michelena trabajar con sus otras pacientes**

**-Me parece lo más apropiado Doctor**

Lisa y el Doctor Bretal caminan en silencio por los pasillos del Hospital Militar hasta que llegan a la sala de Oncología donde el mismo doctor tiene su consultorio

**-Bien Capitana pase adelante y póngase cómoda vamos a analizar su caso **

**-Gracias**

Abrió el expediente de Lisa y reviso los resultados de sus exámenes…

**-Capitana usted presenta un tumor maligno en el seno derecho con un diámetro mayor a 5cm de ancho para ser mas específicos 6,3 cm de ancho… es un tumor grande, bastante grande como para que solo lo haya notado la semana pasada… **en su tono de voz se notaba cierto regano paternal

**-Si no se ha dado cuenta Doctor, estamos bajo mucho stress en el SDF-1 para estar pendiente de problemas personales**

**-Primero siempre esta la salud Capitana… en fin hace seis meses el tumor no existía de acuerdo a sus exámenes anteriores de rutina, lo que implica que es el tumor es reciente y por su índice de crecimiento violento esto aunado a otras características lo clasifica como un cáncer de seno invasivo en etapa II, veo que estuvo expuesta a la radiación durante el ataque Dolza eso debe haber incentivado el crecimiento del tumor, principalmente en una persona con predisposición hereditaria a esta enfermedad**

**-Es factible que eso haya pasado Doctor, entonces cuales son mis opciones? **

**-La primera opción es la Terapia local, en español cirugía; bien una tumorectomía, mastectomía parcial o mastectomía. Los ganglios linfáticos también necesitan ser evaluados con una biopsia de ganglio centinela o una disección de ganglio linfático axilar. La reconstrucción del seno puede hacerse al mismo tiempo que la cirugía o posteriormente por eso no debe preocuparse**

_Bien extracción del tumor, eliminación de parte del seno o su amputación total… Genial esto suena cada vez mejor para mi que maravillosas son mis opciones_ pensaba Lisa de forma irónica

**-Que recomienda usted?**

**-Capitana es usted una persona muy joven y aun no ha tenido hijos me gustaría poder salvar su seno o por lo menos parte de él, pero no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo por el tamaño del tumor; en caso de que deseara intentar conservar su seno derecho deberíamos comenzar inmediatamente con Terapia neoadyuvante**

**-Que es eso?**

**-Me refiero a terapias para reducir el tamaño del tumor antes de la operación; estas pueden ser Quimioterapia, radioterapia o terapia hormonal, lastimosamente en su caso yo recomendaría únicamente la Quimioterapia; si esta reduce bastante el tamaño del tumor, entonces podrán someterse a una cirugía de conservación del seno, seguida de radioterapia. **

**-Y si el tamaño del tumor no se reduce lo suficiente?**

**-Entonces se necesita practicar una mastectomía.**

**-Cuanto tiempo de Quimioterapia?**

**-6 dosis, una semanal; si en ese periodo de tiempo el tumor no se reduce de tamaño o continúa creciendo detendré el tratamiento e intentare otro tipo de quimioterapia; o en su defecto realizare la cirugía en su lugar**

**-Bien entonces mis opciones son Quimioterapia e intentar mantener mi seno o la mastectomía sin Quimioterapia, creo que la decisión no es tan difícil Doctor, el Almirante Global me necesita y mientras más pronto pueda trabajar mejor**

**-Alto allí Capitana, el hecho que haga la mastectomía no implica que no vaya a recibir Terapia adyuvante; además no creo que las necesidades de Henry tengan que afectar su decisión Capitana**

**-Me quiere decir que después de la cirugía voy a necesitar Quimio**

**-Eso o cualquier otro medio de Terapia Adyuvante por un mínimo de 6 meses después de la operación; tendrá que someterse a Quimioterapia, radioterapia o Terapia hormonal de igual forma.**

**-Bien entiendo, ósea que no me escapo de la Quimioterapia la diferencia es si decido luchar por mantener mi seno o no? Es eso?**

**-Esa es una forma de verlo Capitana, también debe considerar que el Tumor puede crecer en ese periodo de tiempo o hacer metástasis mientras aplicamos la terapia neoadyuvante**

Lisa estuvo sopesando sus opciones unos minutos… antes de responder

**-Bien estoy consiente de los riesgos… entonces, cuando comenzamos con la quimio?**

**-Primero hay que hacer unos estudios y hay que hacer una biopsia a los ganglios linfáticos; programare la Biopsia para mañana y si todo sale bien comenzaremos con las Quimios el viernes además creo que es conveniente notificar al Almirante de su situación actual; este tipo de enfermedades no quieren nada que ver con el Stress Capitana, tendrá que reducir sus horas de trabajo o pedir una licencia medica; además necesitara un sistema de apoyo, personas que estén con usted en los momentos difíciles cosa que me preocupa por su falta de familiares**

**-Lo entiendo; hablare con el Almirante por la mañana**

**-Bien programare la Biopsia para las 1000 horas Y una consulta para el Jueves a las 1400 horas, le parece bien?**

**-Lisa había sacado su Palm y estaba cotejando su agenta; si eso esta perfecto**

**-Bien quiero que se lleve esta información adicional, tal vez le sirva para aclarar cualquier duda que pudiese tener **le dice mientras le entrega unos folletos

**-Gracias entonces nos veremos mañana**

**-Si, la espero aquí Capitana a más tardar a las 0930 horas, para proseguir con sus estudios**

**-Bien entonces hasta mañana Doctor**

Lisa salió caminando del Hospital Militar como una autómata aunque se creía preparada mentalmente para la noticia pero la verdad es que tenia la esperanza que todo fuese una falsa alarma; ahora no podía esconder la realidad y debía hablar con el Almirante Global… Mientras más pronto mejor.

Nota de la Autora: Capitulo fundamentado en Wikipedia, y la American Cáncer Society; único dato inexacto tiempo de aplicación de la Terapia Neoadyuvante; lamento si es un dato inexacto, pero les recuerdo que soy abogado no medico, es solo ese bendito complejo de que me llamen Doctora en todas partes lo que me hace escribir algo así…

**Este Fics es escrito con mucho Cariño. Saludos Cat**


	3. Chapter 3

Robotech no me pertenece… sigo depre; aunque ya no tanto como para matar a Lisa… o tal vez si buajajaja Risa macabra… hablando en serio, gracias a la Arwen por aclarar mis dudas y por supuesto a Fer82 por calarme lo tara que soy y como siempre colaborarme con mas de una idea… **saludos Cat**

**Capitulo 3**

0730 horas Oficinas del Almirante Global.- Día desde el diagnostico 01

Lisa llega a las oficinas de Global y aunque lleva todo el uniforme con la perfección de siempre, no pudo evitar ni con maquillaje verse bastante demacrada… las noches de insomnio le están pasando factura… en el escritorio de la recepción se encuentra la Teniente Primero Jolie Richard asistente del Almirante

**-Buenos días Jolie **

**-Buenos días Capitana señora**

**-Tranquila Jolie no te levantes, dime el Almirante tendrá unos minutos para atenderme en estos momentos? es un asunto personal**

**-Déjeme consultarlo señora… **Jolie tomo el telefono y hablo por unos minutos mientras consultaba su agenda electrónica… para luego colgar

**-Señora el Almirante la recibirá, pero solo tiene 15 minutos, luego tiene una reunión con los delegados de reconstrucción**

**-Perfecto, no tardare mucho…**

Hospital Militar 1000 horas

**-Capitana ya todo esta listo para los siguientes estudios, la dejare sola unos minutos para que se cambie y se coloque esta bata con la abertura abierta hacia adelante, no se preocupe tomar las muestras para las biopsias de los ganglios linfáticos no dolerá mucho**

**-Doctor le temo más a los resultados de los exámenes; que al examen mismo**

**-Lo entiendo Capitana, pero no hay nada que temer aun estamos a tiempo de hacer algo… **

**-Doctor esta mañana hable con el Almirante y creo que lo mas prudente seria hacer la mastectomía, sin someterme a la quimioterapia neoadyuvante, el Almirante Global me necesita y mientras mas pronto pueda volver a mi puesto mejor **

**-Creo que se esta precipitando a tomar una decisión Capitana esperemos los resultados de estos exámenes y hablaremos de eso**

En eso sonó el telefono del consultorio

**-Disculpe Capitana voy a atender la llamada**

Lisa solo asintió con la cabeza; _bien aquí vamos otra vez Hayes solo esperemos que todo no sea peor de lo que ya es…_

Oficina del Almirante Global 1300 horas

Claudia llego a la oficina del Almirante Global para su reunión semanal de todos los miércoles; este día le tocaba hacerle entrega formal del censo de refugiados acogidos ese mes por el SDF-1 y el requerimiento de insumos para su mantenimiento

**-Bueno días Jolie, el Almirante se encuentra disponible para nuestra reunión?**

**-Lo siento tanto Comandante, pero el Almirante suspendió todas sus reuniones del día; y dio estrictas órdenes de que no lo molestaran con nada, imagínese que incluso suspendió las reuniones con los miembros de la GTU que llegaron ayer **le susurro la ultima parte de manera conspiratoria

Claudia se preocupa porque esa no es una actitud normal en su oficial superior

**- Ocurrió algo anormal esta mañana?**

La Teniente miro a ambos lados revisando si alguien mas las estaba oyendo, cuando se sintió segura comenzó a hablar

**-La Capitana Hayes llego muy temprano en la mañana y pidió una audiencia con el Almirante**

**-Eso no tiene nada de extraño **

**-La solicito por motivos personales**

**-Lisa?** Pregunto Claudia cada vez más intrigada

La Teniente solo asintió con la cabeza

**-Y no sé que paso allí, solo que la reunión debía durar solo 15 minutos y se extendieron por mas de hora y media; mientras la Capitana estaba adentro el Almirante me llamo para que suspendiera todas las reuniones del día y pidió que nadie lo molestara; lo mas extraño es que cuando la Capitana salió de la Oficina tenia los ojos rojos, estoy segura que estaba llorando**

**-Dios que habrá ocurrido, Teniente tiene idea donde se puede encontrar la Capitana Hayes…**

**-El Almirante la suspendió por hoy y mañana; yo misma llene la solicitud de requerimiento**

**-A Lisa? el Almirante suspendió a Lisa del servicio**

**-Si señora y me parece que fue muy en contra de su voluntad por lo que pude oír, usted mejor que nadie sabe como es la Capitana con el cumplimiento del deber… **

En ese momento se abre la puerta del despacho del Almirante Global mostrando una figura inconfundible para la RDF, aunque no se podía apreciar Gran parte de su rostro ya que lo llevaba cubierto por su gorra reglamentaria

**-Buenos días Almirante, señor;** Saluda Claudia mientras se cuadra frente al Almirante Global junto con Jolie

**-Descansen; Teniente Richard, quiero a mi chofer afuera esperándome a lo que salga del edificio y llame a recursos humanos; verifique si la casa del Almirantazgo esta lista para habitar, y si no lo esta… que vean a santo le van a rezar para que lo este; es una orden**

**-Si señor**

**-Señor yo quisiera…**

**-Ahora no Claudia, tengo una reunión importante; tal vez después… deje el informe encima de mi escritorio lo revisare mas tarde **y con estas palabras salió del edificio como alma que lleva el diablo

Claudia se quedo viendo la espalda del Almirante hasta que desapareció cruzando en un pasillo

**-Comandante si quiere yo coloco el informe encima del escritorio del Almirante**

**-No se preocupe Teniente yo lo hare**

Claudia pasa a la Oficina de Global y se consigue sobre el escritorio además del desastre acostumbrado un vaso vacío, una botella de vodka consumida hasta la mitad y la pipa del Almirante Global reposando sobre un cenicero recién apagada… _Que esta pasando aquí? Tengo que hablar con Lisa_

Hospital Militar 1330 horas

-**Buenas tardes Doctor Bretal gracias por sacar tiempo para recibirme**

**-Vaya Henry tenia la extraña impresión que me habías ordenado recibirte… tal vez me haya equivocado**

**-No te equivocas viejo amigo, me recibías o te mandaba a llevar a mi oficina arrastrado por la Policía Militar**

**-Si tantas ganas tenias de verme; solo tenias que ofrecerme un vaso de ese Vodka añejo que guardas celosamente en tu oficina, el cual es obvio que has estado consumiendo justo antes de venir para acá **

El Almirante Global se sentó cansado en una de las sillas frente al escritorio se quito la gorra y la coloco sobre su rodilla mientras jugaba con la visera

**-Sabes porque estoy aquí?**

**-Me lo imagino, también me imagino que sabes que no puedo discutir la historia de ningún paciente contigo sin su debida autorización**

**-Raúl, Lisa es como mi hija; quiero a todas las chicas del puente como si fuese su padre; pero con Lisa es diferente… la conozco desde que era una niña de 4 años que llegaba a la sala de la Hacienda de su padre llena de barro pies a cabeza por andar persiguiendo bajo la lluvia a la bestia de perro gigante que tenia Donald en su casa; ella… ella es mi primera oficial, mi mano derecha y una gran mujer, pero a veces cuando la miro veo a esa niña llena de barro con una gran sonrisa en los labios… Raúl tal vez yo no sea el padre biológico de Lisa, pero soy todo lo que tiene ahora, no me dejes fuera de esto…**

**-Dios Henry sabes lo que me estas pidiendo?**

**-Si, le estoy pidiendo a un viejo amigo que me ayude y me de las herramientas necesarias para salvar a mi hija…**

**-Y de paso que violente el juramento hipocrático, Demonios**

El doctor Bretal se sentó cansado en su silla y miro a Global recordando todo lo que habían pasado juntos mientras servían en medio de la Guerra Global… _Demonios_ se inclino y saco un folder de su escritorio

**-Bien, si preguntan diré que me amenazaste con mandarme al calabozo; y solo voy a discutir esto contigo, porque la paciente me dijo que ya lo habían hablado tu y ella antes; además me parece que esa chiquilla esta tomando decisiones muy apresuradas que podrían perjudicar su salud…**

**-A que te refieres?**

**-La Capitana hasta el momento tiene dos opciones para ponértelo fácil y en español, Quimio, después una operación para salvar la mayor parte del seno posible y después mas Quimio o una Mastectomía total y después Quimio… Pensé por lo que me dijo ayer que había tomado la primera opción, pero esta mañana mientras le practicábamos unos exámenes adicionales me dijo que se iba a hacer la Mastectomía porque tenia que volver al trabajo lo mas pronto posible, porque tu mi querido amigo la necesitabas… **

La cara de Global era sombría y fría aunque en sus ojos se podía apreciar ira e irritación

**-No pongas esa cara, la chica te tiene una lealtad absoluta y un gran cariño que por lo que puedo ver es reciproco; la verdad es que si me hubiese dicho que quería la Mastectomía por temor a una metástasis definitivamente hubiese ido por el procedimiento, pero con esa justificación de que todo es "el deber", demonios, creí que estaba loca Henry; había decidido remitirla al Psicólogo antes de iniciar cualquier tratamiento**

**-Si se hace la Quimio antes de la operación tiene oportunidad de salvar su seno**

**-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, pero siendo una persona joven y con buena condición física tiene una buena oportunidad, aunque el cáncer de mama es una enfermedad terrible y no puedo asegurar los resultados del tratamiento **

**-Bien entonces prepara todo para la Quimio… cuando se la pueden aplicar y en que consiste?**

**-Un minuto Henry, esta decisión no la puedes tomar tu**

**-Ella se hará el tratamiento te doy mi palabra de ello, así que dime cuando tiene que estar Lisa aquí y en que consiste el tratamiento**

**-Bien, pero recuerda que no puedes ordenarle que se someta a un tratamiento medico**

**-No te preocupes yo tengo mis propios medios…**

**-Ok… ya le había dicho a la Capitana que podíamos iniciar el viernes en horas de la mañana; independientemente del resultado de exámenes de hoy, ****por el cuadro clinico que presenta se debe someter mínimo a dos ciclos de dosis densas de adriamicina, cada 14 o 21 días para empezar; reforzando el tratamiento con neulastin, un estimulante crecimiento de glóbulos blancos sanos para evitar que las defensas bajen críticamente. **

**-Perdón? Pero creo que no lo sigo Raúl; si recuerdas no soy medico**

**- Bien me explico, habitualmente, se administran de 2 a 4 ciclos de quimioterapia neoadyuvante, quimioterapia previa a una cirugía antes que me preguntes… después de esos ciclos se valora la respuesta obtenida. En nuestro caso el tratamiento busca conservar la mama; así que quizás después de 2 ciclos densos, el tumor se reduzca lo suficiente para poder operar.**

**-Ciclos densos**

**-Si; el tipo de tumor de la Capitana se podría llamar agresivo y de crecimiento rápido en lenguaje coloquial, por esto propongo dosis intensivas y densas para su tratamiento… **viendo la cara de confusión del Almirante;** poniéndolo en palabras que un marino como tu pueda entender, le voy a servir Whisky doble cada 5 minutos o para ser mas específicos en este caso cada 14 o 21 días**

**-Le vas doblar de dosis normal de Quimioterapia?**

**-No, en realidad solo será una terapia más fuerte y tendrá un menor tiempo entre dosis y dosis para recuperarse de los efectos secundarios… Henry lo que me preocupa de esto es que la Capitana no cuenta con un sistema de apoyo… necesitara mucho reposo este tipo de enfermedad no se puede superar estando solo; y en todo caso, un tratamiento neoadyuvante exige una vigilancia estrecha de la paciente para detectar cualquier síntoma irregular que se presente; la Capitana esta sola, y siendo una mujer tan independiente es difícil que acepte la ayuda necesaria para superar esta crisis…**

**-No te preocupes ya me estoy ocupando de eso, aunque te agradecería que me recomendaras una enfermera privada que cuidara a Lisa durante todo este tiempo**

**-Revisare algunos nombres y te los hare saber…**

**-Gracias Raúl no sabes cuanto te debo… **le dijo Global mientras se levantaba de la silla que había venido ocupando…

**-Henry una ultima cosa; este tipo de enfermedad no quiere nada con el Stress no sé que vas ha a hacer pero la capitana tiene que bajar las cargas de trabajo**

**-Le di el día libre hoy y mañana; el viernes veré que solución definitiva encuentro…**

**-Hay personas que las puede matar la falta de actividad Henry, cuidado con lo que haces, no le vayas a quitar su propósito en la vida; en estos momentos también necesita sentirse importante y querida; debe tener algo en que ocupar la mente y su tiempo, además de un motivo por el cual luchar contra lo que se le viene**

**-Entonces que recomiendas?**

**-A la mayoría de los familiares de mis pacientes les recomiendo hablar con uno de los psicólogos del Hospital, si quieres te aparto una consulta para mañana**

**-No te preocupes yo me conseguiré una para hoy y luego hablare con Lisa…**

**-El despotismo en acción, pobre psicóloga que se te atraviese en el camino**

**-Crees que no puedo obtener que me atiendan hoy mismo por mi encanto?**

**-Henry creo que te atenderán de emergencia al ver la gorra y las estrellitas esas que llevas en el cuello viejo amigo y recuerda que estas en un hospital no vayas por allí intimidando gente**

**-Jajaja, te veo el viernes Raúl**

**-Hasta el viernes Henry**

Espero que sea de su agrado…** Saludos Cat**


	4. Chapter 4

Robotech no me pertenece… sigo depre, corte de venas; si a los curiosos un día un capitulo… hasta que se acabe la historia o le metan un tiro a la musa… editor Fer82… **saludos Cat**

**Capitulo 4**

Barracas femeninas del SDF-1 horas de la noche….

Lisa se encontraba recostada en su sofá tomando un Te mientras leía un informe de inteligencia… _Gracias a Dios Zentraedis han estado tranquilo estos días…_ pensaba mientras inconscientemente se sobaba el brazo derecho; le molestaba donde habían extraído las muestras para las biopsias el día de hoy…

En eso suena su timbre; _Dios que no sea Claudia, no estoy lista para hablar con ella_; tenia 3 llamadas perdidas de Claudia pero no estaba lista para regresarle la llamada; la verdad no estaba lista para explicarle lo que le pasaba, ni mucho menos para soportar que alguien la viera con lastima y con este pensamiento abre la puerta

**-Señor, buenas noches señor**

**-Buenas noches Lisa te molesta si paso**

**-No por supuesto que no, pase adelante y póngase cómodo; le gustaría una taza de Te o café?**

**-Tranquila Lisa no te molestes**, le dice, mientras Lisa rápidamente recogía de su mesa de café todos los informes que estaba leyendo; cuando termino se sentó en el sillón frente al Almirante

**-Señor que puedo hacer por usted a esta hora?**

**-Lisa estuve conversando un poco con el Doctor Bretal y quiero que te sometas a Quimioterapia el viernes…**

**-Pero señor…**

**-Escúchame Lisa, no permitiré que te dejes amputar una parte de tu cuerpo escudándote en el deber… eres mi mano derecha y te necesito eso es cierto… pero hay varias cosas que puedes hacer por mi y por la RDF que no implican estar en medio de un campo de batalla al pie del cañón**

**-Señor me esta proponiendo trabajo de escritorio?**

**-Te estoy proponiendo por los momentos unas vacaciones… luego podrás volver a trabajar pero en un proyecto especial**

**-Que proyecto?**

**-Quiero que trabajes ideando alternativas para la atención de los refugiados humanos y zentraedis**

**-Y cómo podre hacer eso desde un escritorio? señor **Preguntaba Lisa cada vez mas intrigada

**-Podrá manejar el proyecto por informes y pedir los requerimientos por telefono, siempre y cuando se pueda levantar y centrar en la lectura; para esta labor también coordinara con Dr. Lang y examinar los informes de los satélites sobre el suelo menos contaminado para la propuesta de fundación de nuevas ciudades… en realidad es un proyecto de gran envergadura**

**-Pero, para ese tipo de proyecto voy a tener que trasladarme a hacer inspecciones en sitio y no se si físicamente voy a estar capacitada para ello señor**

**-No necesariamente Lisa, cuando no se pueda trasladar se tomaran fotos de las zonas para que pueda ver sus avances o se comunicara por video llamadas, nadie se tiene que enterar que esta enferma, solo cumplirá con su labor de otra forma**

Lisa se levanto lentamente de su silla y analizaba lo que le estaba planteando Global, _una salida para mantener mi dignidad; una forma de que nadie se entere que estoy enferma; eso es una fantasía vivo dentro del SDF-1 no tengo donde esconderme_

Global miraba las expresiones faciales de Lisa y se daba cuenta que había jugado muy bien sus cartas; ahora tenia que dar la estocada final si quería tener todo bajo su control…

**-Señor aunque es muy atractiva su idea no funcionara; si recuerda estoy asignada a las barracas del SDF-1 por ende el personal se dará cuenta de mi estado y no es conveniente para usted poner a un oficial enfermo a cargo de un proyecto tan importante; Mastroff y Gunter no estarían de acuerdo señor, sin tomar en cuanta lo que pensarían los representantes del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida**

**-En ese caso lo mejor ser mudarte a una nueva ubicación…**

**-Señor pero las casas nuevas para los militares no están listas**

**-Mi casa ya lo esta… quiero que empaques todo en estos dos días; a partir del viernes comienzas a vivir en la casa del Almirantazgo dentro de Ciudad Macross.**

**-Pero señor esa es su casa y… y yo no soy su responsabilidad, usted no tiene por qué cuidar de mi… **le dice Lisa con lagrimas en los ojos

Global se levanto del sofá y abrazo a Lisa de forma paternal mientras le acariciaba el cabello para que se calmara… **todo estará bien ya lo veras, contrate a alguien para que te atienda cuando te sientas mal y yo estaré allí para cuidar de ti; déjame hacer esto por ti Lisa; si Donald estuviese aquí el cuidaría de ti, déjame hacerlo a mi en su lugar… como el padre que soy para ti; ese es mi derecho, y pienso ejercerlo… **Mientras Global le decía esas palabras Lisa lloraba mas fuerte…** vamos déjalo salir todo, yo estoy aquí para consolarte…**

Luego de un rato Global toma a Lisa en brazos y se sentó en el sofá con ella en su regazo mientras seguía llorando desconsoladamente contra su pecho… no sabe cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero después de un rato se dio cuenta que los sollozos de Lisa se hacían mas acompasados al igual que su respiración; se había dormido llorando… la tomo nuevamente en Brazos y al llevo a su cama, donde la acostó, arropo y se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la frente… **Hazme caso pequeña yo sé que es lo mejor para ti, y no dejare que nada malo te pase… **le dijo en un susurro mientras apagaba la luz de la barraca de Lisa para salir por la puerta

Oficina del Almirante Global dentro del SDF-1… Horas de la mañana.- día 02 desde el diagnostico (Jueves)

El Almirante se encuentra en su escritorio revisando realmente sin leer el informe entregado el día de ayer por la Comandante Grant; mientras piensa en lo beneficioso que fue para él ir a la Psicólogo que lo oriento a plantearse un proyecto que le interesara a Lisa y no adsorbiera demasiado de sus capacidades físicas…

_Intentare que Lisa vaya por lo menos a una consulta, aunque no albergo muchas esperanzas de eso…_ _puede que Lisa me deje que la cuide pero dudo que me deje que gobierne todo los aspectos de su vida… Dios, si por lo menos no fuese tan terca seria más fácil…_

En eso tocan la puerta de su despacho…

**-Pase**

Entra al despacho la Comandante Grant y se cuadra frente al Almirante

**-Señor, Comandante Grant reportándose señor**

**-Descansa Claudia y dime que te trae por aquí?**

**-Pido permiso para hablar con libertad señor**

Global la mira extrañado un momento antes de otorgar el permiso

**-Permiso concedido Claudia háblame con toda confianza…**

**-Señor ocurrió algo con Lisa? he estado intentando de comunicarme con ella y ni me responde ni me regresa las llamadas; ayer me entere que la suspendió del servicio y estoy preocupada por ella**

_De todas las cosas que me podía preguntarle Claudia; justo tenía que preguntarme por Lisa, mierda_

**-Claudia suspendí a Lisa por agotamiento y le di vacaciones forzosas**

**-Vaya así que la Reina del Hielo es humana después de todo… me imagino que se fue de aquí peleando y pataleando…**

**-Como tu no tienes idea Claudia; bien ahora que estas aquí, que te parece si llevamos a cabo la reunión que teníamos ayer**

**-Me parece perfecto señor**

****Barracas femeninas del SDF-1 Primeras horas de la tarde…

El telefono suena de forma insistente; tanto que despierta a una muy gruñona Lisa Hayes

_Dios no puedo creer que dormí hasta tan tarde…_

**-Hayes al habla; **responde con voz rasposa y gruñona

**-Buenos tardes Capitana, le habla Global**

**-Señor puedo ver eso**

**-Veo que te vas recién levantando**

**-Así es señor… **responde un poco sonrojada de pena

**-Bueno llamaba para informarte que enviare a unos hombre a recoger tus cosas y a ayudarte a empacar en 2 horas… no quiero que hagas ningún esfuerzo físico, solo señala que quieres que empaquen y ellos harán el resto**

**-Pero señor eso no es necesario yo puedo empacar mis propias cosas…**

**-Lo se, pero creo que es mejor que descanse hoy para estar mas relajada para el tratamiento de mañana, ellos se encargaran de desempacar tus cosas y dejarte instalada; esta noche tendrás que dormir en tus barracas por el olor a pintura de las paredes; así que parta una muda de ropa para que se cambie y antes de que proteste Capitana es una orden…**

**-Bien señor, me imagino que no me puedo negar ahora… pero mañana tengo que pasar por mi oficina temprano para dejar algunas cosas en orden; no puedo desaparecer así nada más**

**-Entiendo… otra cosa Lisa, Claudia paso por mi oficina a preguntar por ti; le dije que te había suspendido por agotamiento y que te había mandando de vacaciones de forma forzosa… quiero que te acojas a esa historia…**

**-Señor pero y si Claudia me pregunta a donde iré de vacaciones que le diré?**

**-Dile que vas a Inglaterra por unos días a ver el progreso de la reconstrucción en las tierras de tu padre; que yo te mande y te di todos los gastos pagos… ya hable con recursos humanos y cuadre tus vacaciones; como te vas a tratar en el Hospital Militar no hay necesidad de hacer ningún requerimiento y mande a clasificar tu expediente personal como Clasificado; así que nadie tiene porque espiar en tus informes médicos…**

**-Muchas gracias señor, creo que ya ha cubierto todos los flancos**

**-Eso espero Lisa, pero si piensas que falta algo solo dímelo**

**-Bien señor eso hare… muchas Gracias**

**-No hay nada que agradecer Lisa, ahora ve cámbiate y come algo que los de la mudanza llegaran en poco tiempo **

Habían terminado de recoger sus cosas y Lisa miraba su pequeña barraca casi vacía con nostalgia, ese había sido su hogar por más de 2 años, en este cuarto había llorado a su padre y había consolado a Claudia mientras lloraba la muerte de Roy; mientras se limpiaba una lagrima sonó el telefono

**-Buenas noches Hayes al habla**

**-Lisa soy yo Claudia; tengo llamándote dos días; como estas? como te sientes? El Almirante dijo que estaba agotada**

**-Y así es amiga, me mando de vacaciones, mañana salgo de viaje**

**-Lo se, me lo dijo y donde piensas ir… alguna playa tropical no radioactiva, llena de chicos apuestos en traje de baño espero**

**-Nop, voy a Inglaterra a ver el progreso de reconstrucción en la hacienda de mi padre… **_Dios es tan difícil mentir…_

**-Lisa ocurre algo cielo, te noto triste**

**-No es nada Clau, solo estoy triste porque me voy y siento que aun soy necesaria aquí**

**-No será que extrañaras a cierto piloto mientras estas lejos…**

Lisa no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco,_las ocurrencias de Claudia siempre me hacen reír; que falta me vas a hacer amiga_

**-Si amiga puede ser eso… pero tranquila ya se me pasara**

**-Bueno tal vez puedas despedirte con un beso antes de irte, eso te subiría el ánimo, **le dice Claudia mientras le guiña el ojo

**- Clau, eres terrible **

**-Lo se, te quiero mucho amiga, disfruta tu viaje y recuerda traerme algo de allá, no se algo típico, tal vez una oveja?**

**-Jajaja, ya veré que te traigo… **después de un momento de silencio **Clau gracias por se mi amiga, Te quiero mucho sabes**

**-Dios definitivamente estas nostálgica Hayes… deja de decir esas cosas que si alguien te oye van a decir que somos lesbianas**

**-No lo dicen ya?**

**-Buen punto, también te quiero Hayes cuídate**

**- Tu también, te llamare pronto amiga, lo prometo**

**-Eso espero…**

Barracas Femeninas del SDF-1; habitación de la Capitana Hayes.- Vísperas de la primera sesión de Quimio… 2200 horas

Lisa se encontraba en su habitación sola y desnuda con el cabello húmedo que caía a su espalda libremente, estaba parada frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo…

_Esta eres tú Hayes, esta eres tú hasta el día de hoy…_ comienza a admirar su cuerpo y su figura femenina; _hoy aun eres una mujer completa, hermosa y joven, con tu cabello largo, tus buenas curvas y tus dos senos; _pensó mientras se tocaba el seno derecho_ todo esto puede cambiar de un momento a otro…_

_A partir de mañana tu cuerpo comenzara a cambiar, a deteriorase y secarse poco a poco, a destruirse por dentro; tu cuerpo, un cuerpo de mujer que nunca has usado, que nunca a sido tocado, ni amado… y puede que cuando un hombre lo haga, lo haga con lastima o incluso asco, temiendo lastimarme o viéndome como una mujer incompleta… una mujer a la que le falta algo… _

_Dios Karl, porque decidiste que aun era muy niña para dar ese paso contigo? _**Te extraño tanto Karl, aunque tal vez me reúna contigo mas pronto de lo que me imagino **susurro Lisa en voz alta mientras se limpiaba una lagrima rebelde que se había escapado de sus ojos involuntariamente, en estos días había llorado mas que en toda su vida

_Ya son las diez de la noche, tengo que verlo antes de irme; quiero verlo a los ojos una vez mas sin que sienta lastima por mi… quiero despedirme con un beso_

Barracas Masculinas de la RDF; 2330 horas

Lisa llega a las Barracas horas usando su uniforme; consigue acceso usando su credencial de Capitana a pesar de la hora; y se dirige caminando sola por los pasillos oscuros de las Barracas de Pilotos del SDF-1, quiere hablar específicamente con alguien… ese alguien que en los últimos tiempo se ha vuelto tan especial para ella; llama a la puerta donde somnoliento Rick le abre pensando que es Max...

**-Ahora que demonios quieres Sterling tenemos patrullaje temprano  
><strong>cuando abre la puerta se consigue con unos grandes ojos verdes que lo ven divertidos

**-Li… Lisa digo Capitana Hayes... puedo ayudarla en algo**

Lisa reía internamente al ver la cara de confusión del piloto

**-A decir verdad, si me puedes ayudar en algo Hunter... te molestaría invitarme a pasar?**

****Rick estaba descalzo, con un boxer negro; una franelilla blanca y el cabello totalmente revuelto

**-Linda pijama Hunter** le dijo Lisa mientras se sentaba en frente de su pequeño mesón  
>Rick se sonrojo, cruzo los brazos al pecho y se recostó a una pared cercana<p>

**-No esperaba visitas Capitana**

**-Llámame Lisa no es una visita oficial **

**-Bien Lisa dime que puedo hacer por ti? porque si me vienes a reclamar a esta hora que me salí con Max de la ruta programada el otro día déjame decirte que fue idea de Max**

Lisa se levanto de su asiento y le coloco un dedo en los labios haciéndolo callar

**-Shhhhiii no, nada de eso me trajo aquí esta noche Hunter**, quito el dedo, se acercó a él y lo beso en los labios

**-Lisa que haces? **Pregunto Rick en un susurro mientas la mira a los ojos y aunque Lisa sonríe puede ver una tristeza en el fondo de esos orbes verdes que le ablanda el alma dejándolo indefenso al ataque de su oficial superior

**-Por primera vez en tu vida no preguntes Hunter, solo toma la oportunidad que te estoy dando**, le dijo Lisa cerca de sus labios mientras lo tomaba de la mano como a un niño pequeño y lo recostaba en la cama

Barracas Masculinas SDF-1.- viernes; mañana de la primera Quimio; día 03 desde el diagnostico

Eran las 0500 horas cuando sonó la alarma de la Barraca del Comandante Hunter...

Rick solo estiro el brazo y apago el interruptor de un golpe, y comenzó poco a poco a despertarse, cuando las imágenes de la noche anterior volaron a su cabeza... mira en su barraca y se encuentra solo... _habrá sido solo un sueno?_

Cuando se da cuenta que esta acostado desnudo en su cama y mira sus sabanas manchadas de sangre

**-Que demonios paso anoche?...** se pregunta Rick cada vez mas confundido

**Saludos Cat**


	5. Chapter 5

Robotech no me pertenece… sigo depre, ya no tan corte de venas; Gracias a Fer y a Crizz por sus colaboraciones… Editor Fer82… **saludos Cat… **Capitulo algo difícil por buscar el realismo y comenzar a escribir sobre algo de lo que no se nada… si alguien quiere prestarse de asesor técnico se le agradece…__

**Capitulo 5**

Pasillos del SDF-1 0700 horas… Día de la Primera Quimio

Lisa llega a su oficina comienza a ordenar sus pendiente y a reasignarlos para que sean cumplidos los proyectos y los plazos…

Eran las 1000 horas cuando finalmente tenia todo arreglado para una ausencia prolongada… dejo las pilas de carpetas y las instrucciones en cada caso encima de su escritorio, reviso su contestadora tenia 8 llamadas perdidas de Claudia, quería verla antes de irse y despedirse en persona… ella no podía hacer eso, ver a Claudia era arriesgarse a quebrarse en pedazos frente a ella; la tentación de contarle todo y echarse a llorar en su hombro era demasiado grande… _es mejor dejar a Claudia en paz_

Salió a paso seguro a enfrentar su futuro, en la puerta de su oficina había un sargento parado haciendo guardia, que se cuadro apenas al verla, se veía sumamente nervioso… _eso te pasa por tener fama de ogro Hayes, _Lisa no pudo evitar reírse de si misma

**-Capitana señora**

**-Descanse, hay algo que pueda hacer por usted sargento… **lee el ribete** Gil?**

**-El Almirante Global me asigno a ser su chofer hoy señora, estoy a su servicio para lo que desee…**

_Definitivamente Papa Henry piensa en todo… se esta convirtiendo en una cajita de sorpresas_

**-Bien sargento salgamos de aquí… tengo que hacer una escala antes de que me lleve a mi destino**

Pista de aterrizaje del Prometeos SDF-1 1050 horas

Rick Hunter descendía de su Vt después de 5 horas de patrullaje, no le había extrañado no ver a Lisa en el control aéreo desde que la habían ascendido era raro verla por la red táctica… pero le hubiese gustado que estuviese en la pista para recibirlo como tantas otras veces; principalmente después de lo que compartieron anoche

Rick vio a Max alejarse hacia los vestidores, estaba tentado ha hablar con el…pero _Demonios que le digo? esto es algo que no puedo contarle a Max_

Inconscientemente toca el bolsillo donde descansa la nota que le dejo Lisa en la mañana… _Tengo que hablar con ella… _y con decisión sale a cambiarse a los vestidores…

Centro Comercial de Macross 1130 horas

Lisa mira de un lado a otro hasta que consigue la tienda que estaba buscando… _bien Hayes aquí es_

**-Buenas tardes, tendrá a alguien disponible para que me atienda?**

**-Si por su puesto siéntese allí**

Lisa se sienta y se mira al espejo; _vaya otro cambio…_ comienza a soltar su peinado mientras recuerda como anoche Rick la tomaba y le acariciaba el cabello casi con reverencia… _olvídalo, no puedes pensar en él si quieres sobrevivir a esto…_

**-Señorita que puedo hacer por usted**

**-Córtelo muy corto; preferiblemente en capas, que quede liviano de peso… **_tal vez así pueda evitar que se caiga todo_

Oficina de la Capitana Elizabeth Hayes 1200 horas

Rick seguía buscando a Lisa infructuosamente hasta que ve la puerta de la oficina de la Capitana entreabierta

_Debí haber venido antes a su oficina, donde mas se estaría una comadreja que en su madriguera? pero que Dios te libre Hayes porque ahora si eres mía…_ pensó antes de entrar intempestivamente a la oficina de Lisa sin tocar…

**-Claudia?**

**-Buenas Tardes Hunter, ya veo porque Lisa te llama la atención de vez en cuando, tu mama no te enseno a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?**

**-Lo lamento Claudia, pero donde esta Lisa?**

**-Se fue de vacaciones, va a estar en Inglaterra unas semanas**

**-Como? Pero que? Vacaciones?**

**-Si, el Almirante la obligo a tomar vacaciones forzosas… estaba agotada**

**-Pero demonios, cuando se fue?**

**-Se iba hoy en la mañana… ocurre algo Hunter?**

**-No nada**

**-Tranquilo yo tampoco pude despedirme de ella, además el tiempo pasa volando piloto, cuando te des cuenta ya estará de regreso gritándote a los 4 vientos**

**-Si tienes razón… **respondió Rick ausente llevándose otra vez la mano al bolsillo, _que demonios esta pasando aquí Liz? _

Hospital Militar 1230 horas

Lisa se encontraba en una Sala amplia del Hospital militar, la ubicaron en una silla reclinable estilo sofá cama bastante cómodo… Lisa observo a su alrededor y vio los colores de las paredes eran en tonos azules tranquilizadores… _que esperabas Hayes una cámara de torturas?_

**-Capitana esta lista?**

**-Si…**

**-Bien ya tomamos la vía, comenzaremos a administrarle un suero rápido que trae un protector gástrico fuerte es para reducir los vómitos y luego inyectaremos el Adriamicina y ciclofosfamida; en si la quimio por suero lento… póngase cómoda Capitana son 4 horas de tratamiento**

**-Debo esperar algunas molestias?**

**-Algunos pacientes reportan algún dolor mientras les pasa el suero, pero no es la generalidad… **

**-Bien**

Lisa se recuesta mientras le conectan el suero, sabe que es solo el paliativo para los vómitos pero aun así se asusta y ve como le tiemblan las manos, en eso siente que alguien toma su mano y la aprieta fuerte

**-Estoy aquí y dije que no te iba a dejar sola, te prometo que todo saldrá bien… **Lisa solo puede suspirar tranquila y tomar la mano que la sujeta con fuerza

**-Gracias Almirante… no quería estar sola…**

Hospital Militar; Consultorio del Doctor Bretal.- 1430 horas

Lisa se había quedado dormida mientras le administraban el suero, así que el Almirante Global decidió dar una vuelta y hacerle una visita sorpresa al Doctor Bretal

**-Buenas tardes Henry, vaya creo que te estoy viendo mas seguido que a algunos de mis pacientes**

**-Calabozo militar Raúl**

**-Si, si ya se; o te atiendo como al Rey del castillo o me atengo a las consecuencias… así que dime que puedo hacer hoy por ti**

**-Quiero que me expliques que puedo esperar ahora con Lisa**

Bretal lo mira a los ojos y suspira… _los padres sobreprotectores de las pacientes son los peores… _

**-Creo haberte dado unos folletos cuando viniste ayer… pero déjame buscar por aquí… que mas te puedo dar**

**-No Raúl, yo ya leí los folletos quiero que me expliques en cada paso que pasa; y que debo esperar**

**-Los posibles efectos secundarios de la Quimio son bien conocidos de todas formas te recuerdo que no todos los organismo son iguales, por ende, unos se pueden presentar y otros no…**

-Global lee la parte del folleto que tiene en la mano

_**Posibles efectos secundarios**_

_**Algunos de los posibles efectos secundarios más comunes incluyen:**_

_***Caída del cabello.**_

_***Llagas en la boca.**_

_***Pérdida o aumento de apetito.**_

_***Náuseas y vómitos.**_

_***Un aumento en el riesgo de contraer infecciones debido a un recuento bajo de glóbulos blancos.**_

_***Fácil formación de hematomas o hemorragias debido a un recuento bajo de plaquetas.**_

_***Cansancio debido a bajos niveles de glóbulos rojos y otras razones.**_

**-Algo que podamos hacer para ayudarla? Bretal**

**-Mimarla, estar allí con ella, apoyarla, quererla… Henry tienes que dejar que su cuerpo evolucione… esta no es una carrera de velocidad, es una de resistencia, así que acondiciónate y prepárate para lo que viene, tanto física como mentalmente… y agradécele a Dios que Ann estaba disponible; no hay mujer mas experimentada que ella para atender un paciente con el cuadro de Lisa… ella conoce todos los paliativos y todo lo que le puede dar para hacerla sentir mejor; además de ser una excelente enfermera**

**-Hummm**

**-Henry deja de mortificarte, tu niña esta en buenas manos… **_esto no es fácil para el Raúl considera un poco al tipo_** te recuerdo que mañana son otras 4 horas de tratamiento y el domingo tienes que traerla para inyectarle el neulastin**

**-El que?**

**-Ya te lo había explicado, es un medicamento que ayuda a evitar infecciones estimulando el crecimiento de glóbulos bancos sanos, eso no importa; lo importante es que se puede aplicar ambulatorio, así que si Lisa el domingo se siente demasiado mal, me llamas y yo se lo coloco en tu casa**

**-Gracias Raúl, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco**

**-De nada Henry y sal de aquí, que deberías estar con la Capitana y no con un viejo decrepito como yo**

**-Eso no voy a discutirlo**

Casa del Almirante Global 1700 horas…

Lisa llega con el Almirante Global a la casa del Almirantazgo… sale caminado del auto y se dirige al frente…

**-Entra Lisa estas son tus llaves… la señora Heath nos esta esperando adentro, deja que te la presente**

**-La señora Heath?**

**-Es enfermera certificada retirada, vivirá aquí en la casa y se encargara de todos los aspectos de tu salud… desde medicamentos hasta la comida… todo lo que necesites se lo puedes pedir a ella… y todo lo que necesiten de fuera de la casa… un helado a medianoche o cualquier otra cosa, se lo pueden pedir al Sargento Gil, él se quedara aquí es el encargado de la seguridad interna de la Casa pero lo he asignado como tu escolta personal**

**-Básicamente me esta diciendo Almirante Global que asigno a un Sargento de la RDF como un muchacho de mandados?** Le pregunto Lisa arqueando una ceja

**-Te aseguro que él esta contento con su asignación, principalmente porque era esto o pasar 6 meses de confinamiento por una pelea en un Bar Civil portando uniforme**

**-Una pelea en un Bar no amerita confinamiento de 6 meses señor**

**-Lo amerita cuando le partes la nariz a un Coronel de la RDF por no estar de acuerdo con el resultado del juego de futbol**

**-Mastroff… Wow eso fue lo que le paso en la nariz?**

**-Si Lisa; **le responde Global tratando de mantenerse serio

**-Jajaja el Sargento Gil cada vez me cae mejor**

**-Capitana **le dice en tono de reproche pero en juego…** no sabia que usted podía ser tan malvada, riéndose de la desventura de un Pobre Coronel… **en eso se abre la puerta del frente** es mejor que entremos esta comenzando a refrescar y sabes que tiene que cuidarte**

**-Esta bien**

En la sala se encuentra una persona mayor que los espera, rechoncha, fuerte y con un aire maternal; más que una enfermera parecía una niñera… aunque a Lisa no le extrañaría que el ser su niñera estuviera dentro de sus funciones

**-Dios, pero si eres una niña… bien mi nombre es Ann, puedes llamarme Annie si te sientes mas cómoda… tu cuarto ya esta listo… así que ven para que te lo muestre y te instales, lo mejor es que en estos momentos te acuestes a descansar…**

**-Pero si no estoy cansada**

**-Pero lo estarás, quieres algo de comer?**

**-No Gracias,** Lisa miraba al Almirante pidiendo auxilio

**-Lisa hazle caso a Annie ella sabe lo que te dice…**

**-Pero si te juro que no me siento… **en ese momento Lisa corta la conversación y sale afuera a vomitar los arbustos del frente; el Almirante Global la mira asombrado

**-Mas de una hora después de la Quimio, sabia que eso iba a pasar pero no es del tipo obediente; a lo que se calme un poco la trae a su cuarto… voy a buscar agua, hielo y unos cojines cómodos para poner en el baño…** dijo Annie moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro y desaparecía por la puerta

Cafetería Militar.- Lunes 02 días después de la primera Quimio 1030 horas

**- Claudia, buenos días ¿puedo hablar contigo unos momentos?**

**- Por supuesto Rick, es más la silla está desocupada** le señala la silla de la mesa

**-Prefería que habláramos en un lugar más privado no quiero de indeseables escuchen lo que quiero decirte** señala al trio que acaba de voltear **puede ser en… digamos unas 2 horas, hoy no tengo patrullaje y estaré ocupado con unos informes en mi oficina**

**-De acuerdo como gustes Rick…** Claudia esta algo sorprendida por la actitud de Rick

Casa del Almirantazgo habitación de Lisa Hayes… 1100 horas

**-Niña tienes que comer el desayuno**

**-No tengo hambre, además que gano comiendo si lo voy a vomitar en 5 minutos**

**-Tienes que comer, si quieres estar fuerte para trabajar y mandar a todos tus soldaditos…**

**-Estoy cansada… tengo sueño**

**-Solo tienes despierta media hora… vamos tómate aunque sea él te de manzanilla con bastante azúcar y luego si quieres te acuestas a dormir un rato**

Lisa solo asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba la taza se sentía débil e inútil, y esta sensación solo empeoraba….

Oficina del Teniente Comandante Hunter, Prometeos 1330 horas…

Claudia entra a la oficina de Rick y se consigue a Rick leyendo por milésima ocasión la nota que le dejo Lisa

_Lisa...¿te apareces a media noche en mi casa y me seduces, después te vas si dar explicación alguna y terminas desapareciendo? ¿que esta pasando?_

**-Rick estas bien?**

**-Oh Claudia** lo agarro pensando, cuando mira sus ojos color miel, ella tiene una mirada curiosa; Rick sabe que esta perdido, es inútil mentir, toma aire y empieza a hablar... **Escucha la verdad es que paso algo con Lisa y no puedo evitar el pensar que en el mejor de los casos su huida tuvo que ver conmigo**

**-¿En el mejor de los casos?...Escucha Rick sé que la relación entre ustedes es complicada pero solo porque se haya ido de vacaciones a Inglaterra sin decírselo a toda la base no significa... **le entrega la nota a Claudia y esta la lee quedando confundida

_**Muchas gracias por cumplir un sueño que hace mucho creí perdido, por hacerme sentir una mujer completa aunque sea una vez en mi vida, pase lo que pase nunca me olvidare a ti, ni de todo lo que vivimos.**_

_**Cuídate mucho**_

_**Siempre tuya Lisa**_

-¿Que significa esto Rick?

**-Será mejor que te sientes Claudia...** Claudia se sienta en la silla despacio en verdad aun no entiende bien lo que esta leyendo, **mira la verdad era que esto quería hablarlo con ella, pero dado que se marcho, necesito que alguien me ayude a procesar esto, a entenderlo; y antes de que me digas que Max podría ayudarme...solo te diré que** **no… él no puede, no con esto.**

**-Me estas asustando Rick, que paso entre ustedes?**

**-Claudia yo, yo...dormí con ella, tuvimos se... **menea la cabeza, sabe que fue mucho más que eso... **hicimos el amor Claudia o al menos estoy totalmente seguro de que ella lo hizo conmigo... **dice con el rostro totalmente acongojado y sonrojado

**-Rick será mejor que comiences por el principio y no omitas detalles **Rick la mira levantando una ceja **tu sabes a lo que me refiero, nada muy intimo o que te haga sentir incomodo**

Rick comienza a contarle todo lo que paso esa noche, no es fácil que Claudia Grant se quede sin habla pero lo que Rick le cuenta simplemente la deja estupefacta

**-Cuando terminamos la 4ta o fue la 5ta vez no estoy seguro...**

**-Rick enfócate**

**-Discúlpame Clau, bueno ella dijo "Gracias Rick, quería hacer esto aunque sea una vez en mi vida" yo creí que estaba exagerando y solo la abrace hasta quedarnos dormidos... cuando desperté me sentí un tanto confundido, cuando comencé a recordar la noche anterior la busque pero ella ya no estaba y me había dejado la nota que tienes en tus manos... he estado pensando en esas palabras una y otra vez durante estos días, sus ojos Claudia, su mirada era simplemente como la de alguien a la que le acabaran de arrebatar algo muy importante, y se notaba triste, sin esperanza, no como es ella; por primera vez creo que vi a Lisa emocionalmente frágil y te aseguro que no tenia que ver con lo que hicimos… Claudia hay algo que no esta bien con ella, no sé como lo sé, pero lo sé...**

Claudia se queda analizando unos minutos lo que le dijo Rick

**-Si tienes razón Rick, por mucho que me cueste reconocerlo la Lisa de los últimos días no es la Lisa que conocemos, ella no se hubiera ido sin antes hablar conmigo o con...**

**-¿Qué pasa Claudia?**

**-Rick acabo de recordar que ella si hablo con alguien...**

**-Te refieres al Almirante?**

**-Exactamente, si alguien conoce lo que esta pasando seguramente es él...pero no debemos contar con que él nos lo diga...**

**-No te entiendo Claudia, ¿quien sino él estaría preocupado por el bienestar de Lisa?**

**-Rick escucha…** Claudia le comienza a contar el incidente del miércoles cuando fue a entregar sus reportes a Global, como según Jolie, Lisa había salido con los ojos llorosos y como la oficina de Global lucia hecha un desastre, también le comento lo nervioso que se veía cuando le pregunto por Lisa y como Lisa la evitaba por telefono

**-Entonces debemos de hablar directamente con el Almirante, él debe decirnos...**

**-No funcionara Rick lo que sea que este pasando es obvio que ellos tienen alguna clase de acuerdo que nos excluye al resto; no Rick debemos resolver esto solos, antes de involucrar al resto del grupo debemos tener una buena idea de que esta pasando**

****Rick observa la expresión decidida de la mujer que ha llegado a querer como una hermana mayor, y solo puede aceptar la decisión

**- De acuerdo Claudia, que hacemos primero?**

**Saludos Cat**


	6. Chapter 6

Robotech no me pertenece… sigo depre, ya no tan corte de venas; Gracias a Fer y a Crizz por sus colaboraciones… Editor Fer82… **saludos Cat… **Capitulo sumamente narrativo, prácticamente de unión… espero que les guste

**Capitulo 6**

Oficina de Claudia Grant SDF-1 0800 horas… Día 20 de la Primera Quimio

Rick y Claudia se encontraban reunidos a puerta cerrada… Rick paseaba de un lado a otro y se tomaba el cabello con desesperación; después de la noche que compartieron juntos tuvo mucho tiempo de reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos hacia Lisa y hacia Minmey, y había llegado a la conclusión que quería darse una oportunidad con Lisa, quería tener una relación de verdad con ella…

Era triste pero desde que Lisa no estaba se sentía solo, su vida era monótona, oscura, vacía… antes se levantaba con la ilusión de discutir con Lisa hasta hacerla rabiar o cuando estaban de buenas ir con ella a cenar o al cine… ahora se daba cuenta que Lisa era su compañía, su amiga y en estos momentos su todo… la necesitaba a su lado y estaba loco por decírselo cuando la viera…

**-Por un demonios Claudia, donde puede estar? Ya pasaron 3 días desde que termino el tiempo reglamentario de sus vacaciones y aun no aparece**

**-Rick cálmate, sabias que esto podía pasar…**

Desde que iniciaron sus averiguaciones solo habían descubierto que Lisa no había viajado a Inglaterra; y si le hacían caso a las bitácoras de pasajeros militares y civiles Lisa no había salido de Macross… por lo menos, no en avión.

**-Claudia dime has averiguado algo mas? **

**-Nada, es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra**

**-Pudiste acceder a su expediente, tal vez, allí diga a donde fue o cuando vuelve**

**-Rick lo solicite, pero acceso al expediente Lisa ha sido restringido, solo clasificación de acceso nivel 6 puede verlo…**

**-Solo Global…**

**-Así es…**

**-Maldito viejo, que demonios oculta**

**-Eso es lo que estamos tratando de averiguar Rick y cálmate no me gusta que te expreses de esa forma de Global y mucho menos en mi oficina**

**-Lo lamento Claudia, pero esto es tan frustrante…**

**-Lo se, solicite a recursos humanos que me enviaran el reporte de la ultima asignación de Lisa antes de solicitar las vacaciones tal ves allí encontremos una pista**

**-Cuando te dan la información?**

**-Hoy en unas horas de la tarde**

**-Espero que consigamos algunas respuestas allí**

**-Yo también**

Casa del Almirantazgo, Habitación de Lisa Hayes 1000 horas

Lisa se encontraba trabajando en su cama, no se había querido sentar en el escritorio, no se sentía bien y no quería mortificar a nadie… hacia mas de una semana que se le había comenzado a caer el cabello… y eso la tenia sumamente deprimida; ella no se consideraba a si misma una mujer coqueta o vanidosa; pero por extraño que parezca siempre sintió cierta fascinación por su cabello… fascinación que incluso Rick expreso esa noche que estuvieron juntos _Hayes ya deja de pensar en eso… recuerda esa noche cuando estés vieja rodeada de 5 perro y 4 gatos; ahora no es el momento de pensar en Rick, ni en sus manos, ni en sus besos… ni en esos ojos azules que por instante te miraban con admiración y asombro… _Lisa movió la cabeza de un lado al otro sacudiéndose la idea… _a trabajar Hayes_

El trabajo como siempre era su escudo y le daba ánimos al mismo tiempo que la hacia sentir útil…

En esos momentos por fin había conseguido algo realmente interesante… a 800 kilómetros de la Novísima Ciudad Monumento existía una zona baja en radiación… Con un poco esfuerzo habitable… era de diámetro amplio, tenía zonas acuíferas no contaminadas cercanas y el nivel del terreno facilitaba la construcción de vías de acceso que la comunicaran con Monumento y Macross incluso habían comenzado a salir brotes de hierba en la zona…

Era un excelente prospecto para fundar una nueva ciudad… no una Ciudad estrictamente militar como Macross o una sede de Gobierno e integración civil como Monumento… no esta seria una ciudad civil, donde los humanos se intentaran integrar en sus labores y reconstruir sus vidas junto a los Zentraedis

_Como te llamare? _**Que tan Nueva Esperanza, ah?…**_ Dios eso sonó muy cursi solo diciéndolo en voz alta Hayes… debe haber otro nombre mas adecuado para el proyecto_; pensó un rato, miro a su alrededor y luego a sus manos, repentinamente fijo su atención en el anillo que llevaba puesto; era un anillo que había pertenecido a su madre y que en estos momentos le quedaba ligeramente grande… detallo la piedra que tenia el anillo…

Recordó que cuando era pequeña su madre le había dicho que antiguamente se creía que esa piedra curaba la melancolía y levantaba el animo; también que servían como amuleto y simbolizaba sinceridad; además de decir que eleva la capacidad creativa y sexual, cosa que no aplica al caso… el punto es que mientras mas miraba la piedra, mas le gustaba la idea…

Tomo una carpeta nueva y escribió en letras grandes en la portada… _**Proyecto Ciudad Granate…**_ **si, tu serás mi legado cuando yo ya no este…** y con una sonrisa triste comenzó a trabajar de cero, necesitaba pedir nuevas tomas satelitales y preparar un informe decente para venderle la idea a Global… una vez hecho eso, necesitaría permisos del Gobierno; coordinar actividades con la RDF y disponer de recursos… seria un trabajo pesado, pero la obra final seria el legado Hayes no un legado de su padre, sino suyo… algo que ella construiría con sus propias manos…

Oficina de Claudia Grant SDF-1 1300 horas…

Rick había sido convocado por Claudia a su oficina… abre la puerta, entra y se deja caer en unos de los sillones frente al escritorio

**-Encontraste algo?**

**-Rick en serio, tienes que aprender a tocar la puerta…** el piloto tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco

**-Lo siento…**

**-Bien, te cuento que encontré algo interesante… **en ese momento le entrega un memorándum a Rick…

**-Que tiene esto de interesante Claudia? solo dice que se le asigna a Lisa a labores de planificación en el proyecto de reconstrucción; es parte de lo que tu has estado haciendo…**

**-Lo interesante piloto es la fecha**

_**Viernes 18 de Octubre… **_

**-Ese no es el día…**

**-Exacto, ese es el día que Lisa se fue presuntamente de vacaciones; así que dime piloto, a quien tu conoces que le hayan dado nuevas ordenes, con nuevas asignaciones y responsabilidades el día de sus vacaciones?**

**-A nadie**

**-Otra vez correcto piloto… otra cosa; el Almirante me llamo a su oficina hace media hora**

**-Si**

**-Y bueno me dio a entender de forma no muy decente que dejara de buscar lo que no se me ha perdido…**

**-Te amenazo?**

**-Tanto como amenazarme no, aunque creo que en estos momentos estoy en alto riesgo de ser reasignada a Monumento, si me preguntas…**

**-Y ahora que haremos Claudia… no sabemos donde mas buscar o a quien preguntar, y si Lisa esta en una misión y si esta en peligro… Claudia sinceramente he pensado en ir a hablar con Global y preguntarle directamente donde esta Lisa**

**-Te responderá lo que a mi… ella esta bien, esta segura, esta contenta y no puede ser molestada… cuando ella pueda te llamara…**

**-Eso suena a pura mierda**

**-Lo es…**

Casa del Almirantazgo 1500 horas

El Almirante Global subía las escaleras de su casa a paso resuelto, y no había que se un genio para notar que estaba molesto; le habían informado que la Comandante Grant estaba husmeando en los archivos de Lisa… y si algo tenia el que reconocerle a Grant es que podía ser un buen sabueso, si ella estaba tras la pista de Lisa, no tardaría en encontrarla, _tenía que inventar algo para entretener a Claudia, pero que? _llego a la habitación de Lisa toco la puerta pero nadie le respondió, por eso decidió entrar con precaución…

La habitación estaba iluminada por los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana, la cama estaba un poco desordenada y tenía mínimo 30 carpetas de informes de la RDF, una laptop y algunos resaltadores, bolígrafos y marcadores… era obvio que Lisa había estado trabajando este día… _pero donde encuentra ahora?_

Por instinto se asomo a la ventana y la vio… iba caminando despacio tomada del brazo del Sargento Gil, se notaba que conversaban de algo que le causaba gracia a Lisa; _me alegra verla interactuar con otra persona…_ pensó Global mientras detallaba a Lisa… había perdido peso, tal ves estuviera en ese momento en unos 46 kilos pero como es baja de estatura se veía ligeramente delgada, pero bien; llevaba puesto un mono de ejercicios, una franela ancha con un suéter por el frio y a pesar de ir caminado con su pañuelera cubriéndole la cabeza, parecía mas una adolecente que una Capitana de la RDF

En medio de esas refecciones se abrió la puerta y entro Annie a la habitación…

**-Almirante no sabía que estaba aquí**

**-No te preocupes Annie, solo buscaba a Lisa**

**-Veo que ya la encontró… **le dijo mientras se paraba a su lado a mirar por la ventana…** decidió tomar un paseo para despejar su mente… el Sargento Gil fue una excelente elección para cuidar a Lisa si me permite decirlo; su madre murió de esta enfermedad, por ende sabe tratar a Lisa y no la mira con lastima; además de es un buen muchacho, bastante leal y proteccionista; no deja que ninguno de los hombres de seguridad se acerque a la casa para que no vean a la niña**

**-Annie estas haciéndole propaganda al Sargento para que lo ascienda?**

**-Tal vez… pero la verdad solo quería que supiera que es un buen hombre**

_Eso ya lo se, la pregunta es si será lo suficientemente hombre para resistir un interrogatorio de Grant si llega el momento…_

**-Ocurre algo Almirante? Su rostro… lo noto preocupado**

**-No es nada Ann… Lisa esta lista para mañana?**

**-Si lo esta; incluso le conseguí una peluca para que use… espero que le guste **

Hospital Militar 21 días desde la primera Quimio, Día de la segunda Quimio…

Lisa se había preparado emocionalmente para lo que venia, estaba estrenando ropa para la ocasión no porque fuese coqueta sino porque su antigua ropa le quedaba grande… escogió un conjunto algo holgado un pantalón cómodo de vestir Blanco y una blusa negra cuello de tortuga sin mangas, en las manos llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra de cierre por si le daba frio, todo esto acompañado de unas sandalias tacón de aguja negras con piedras; si llegaba a caerse seguro se partiría una pierna…

El psicólogo le había recomendando vestirse así para tener confianza en si misma... estaba bastante delgada pero aun se veía lo bastante bien para no parecer enferma, se maquillo ligeramente y su peluca negra con flequillo, cuyos cabellos cortos y lisos le llegaban al mentón, le quedaba espectacular… de alguna forma este color de cabello hacia resaltar sus ojos...

En estos momentos parecía lista para comerse el mundo, aunque en menos de 6 horas perdiese todo el glamour y se sintiese como mierda agarrada de la tapa del excusado… _Mejor no pienses en eso Hayes… _se dijo a si misma

Cuando reunió valor entro en la clínica para someterse a la segunda dosis de quimioterapia, esta sola, el Almirante Global estaba en una reunión pero prometió liberarse en una hora... y el Sargento Gil guardaba guardia afuera, los hospitales le traían malos recuerdos…

Decide esperar en la cafetería del hospital a que Global llegue, no quiere estar sola... se sienta en una mesa apartada de todo a tomar una taza de te…

Estaba tan distraída mirando por la ventana; que no sintió que se le acercaban, hasta que escucho que alguien dijo su nombre… en ese momento siente una mano suave y delicada sobre su hombro; y cree que su mundo se ha venido a bajo…

**Saludos Cat**

P.D: especulen quien es por favor quiero saber que tan predecible soy… saludos y gracias por leer….


	7. Chapter 7

Robotech no me pertenece… sigo depre, ya no tan corte de venas; disculpen el retraso trabajo… Editor Fer82… **saludos Cat… **espero que les guste

**Capitulo 7**

Hospital Militar.- Cafetería… Día de la Segunda Quimio

**-Capitana Hayes?**

Lisa voltea para ver a una mujer muy embarazada de cabello verde largo, que llevaba un vestidito de verano muy bonito...

**-Miriya, Dios si estas hermosa; que haces aquí? **Pregunto Lisa tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible

**-Tenia consulta con la Ginecóloga, hoy me dijo que mi parasito va a ser una Meltran, **respondió Miriya acariciando su vientre hinchado

**-Parasito? Meltran?** Después de unos segundos de pensar… **Mir vas a tener una bebita… **Lisa exclamo ilusionada aunque también pudo sentir un poco de tristeza… una posible consecuencia de la Quimio era la esterilidad pero tampoco quería pensar en eso

**-Así es Capitana**

**-Mir te he dicho hasta el cansancio que cuando no estemos en servicio me llames Lisa**

**-Esta bien Capi... digo Lisa y que hace usted por aquí?**

**-Espero a alguien**

En eso Lisa ve al Almirante Global en el pasillo

**-Miriya tengo que irme, fue un placer verte y espero que todo salga bien con la bebe**

**-Gracias Capitana... nos vemos**

Lisa se despide de Mir y se levanta para reunirse con Global... estaba lista otra vez otra vez para enfrentar sus demonios; solo esperaba que Miriya no le dijera a nadie de su encuentro

SDF-1 Oficina del Almirante Global… 06 días después de la 2da Quimio

El Almirante Global miraba fijamente las pistas del prometeos desde su oficina, mientras jugaba con su pipa… parecía que esta dosis de Quimioterapia le había hecho mas daño a Lisa que la anterior, aun no se le pasaban los mareos, la fatiga ni la debilidad; parecía que cada día se consumía un poco mas, lo cual lo preocupaba enormemente…

Tenia a Lisa en casa; sus obligaciones con la RDF y el GTU; y por si fuera poco tenia a la sabueso Grant a la pata en busca de Lisa… _definitivamente Claudia se esta ganando una viaje con todos los gastos pagos a Monumento, sin pasar por GO ni cobrar los 200* demonios si no fuese tan necesaria aquí…_ esto pensaba el Almirante cuando tocaron su puerta…

**-Adelante**

**-Señor, Sargento Gil reportándose señor**

**-Sargento descanse… sé que le extraña que lo haya citado aquí y no en la casa pero lo que necesito hablar con usted es delicado y no quiero que accidentalmente la Capitana Hayes llegue a oírnos**

El sargento se quedo esperando en silencio que Global explayara sus ideas

**-Bien Sargento, usted mejor que nadie sabe la condición de Lisa y el hermetismo que hemos mantenido sobre su enfermedad, aunque nunca le explicado el porqué de esto… creo que es tiempo que lo sepa… haga el favor y tome asiento**

Global aprovecho para prender su pipa

**- Creo que es del dominio publico que Lisa no se lleva bien con Mastroff ni con Gunter… no hace falta que lo confirme o niegue es simplemente un hecho conocido por todos los enfrentamiento entre ellos; Mastroff no perdería la oportunidad de inhabilitar a Lisa de la RDF si le diéramos la oportunidad… Como ya habrá notado una de las cosas mas importantes para Lisa es el deber, si le quitamos su trabajo le quitaríamos la ilusión, la mataríamos literalmente y usted y yo sabemos que Mastroff no descansaría hasta hacer la suspender a Lisa de forma permanente… **

Gil solo asintió con la cabeza, aun no sabia hacia donde se dirigía Global con toda esta introducción

**-El problema Sargento es que la Comandante Grant esta buscando a Lisa y conociéndola no descansa hasta encontrarla, lo que representa un riesgo para sus órdenes… Lo cite aquí para ponerlo sobre aviso; ella va ha ir por su trasero o el trasero de los suyos, es solo cuestión de tiempo…**

_Genial, simplemente Genial _pensó el Sargento mientras Global seguía hablando

**- Si cree que usted o su equipo de seguridad, no esta capacitado para superar la ira de Grant o sus medios para obtener información entonces evítenla… notifique a su equipo, que cualquier fuga de información se pagara con arresto… eso es todo Sargento**

El Sargento Gil se levanto y se cuadro despidiéndose de Global pensando si no hubiese sido mejor quedarse detenido cuando golpeo a Mastroff; _seguro tenia mas chance de salir vivo de allí que de enfrentarme a la ira de Claudia Grant…_ _Mierda_

Casa de los Sterling Barrio Militar… 14 días desde la 2da Quimio…

Rick se encontraba en la sala de la recién estrenada casita militar asignada a los Sterlings, estaba sentado en el mesón que separaba la cocina de la sala y que iba a servir de comedor en las casitas; mientras miraba como Max y Mir se desenvolvían los dos dentro de una cocina demasiado pequeña y con una Miriya demasiado embarazada, en el fondo era gracioso de ver… no que él le fuera a decir a Miriya que estaba gorda… no quiere vivir un poco mas de tiempo...

El a diferencia de su amigo aun no se había mudado a su ajota de fosforos; tenían prioridad las personas de alto rango y las parejas casadas con familia… Sabía que Max lo había invitado porque tenía semanas mas que deprimido… nunca se había sentido tan solo ni abandonado, ni siquiera cuando Minmey se va de gira… _Wow tenia meses sin pensar en Minmey_

**-Rick Hermano quieres unas cerveza?**

**-Claro Max, Gracias**

**-Ya vengo…** Miriya salió de la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo…

**-Que le pasa?**

**-Sexto mes Jefe, se la pasa más en el Baño que en ninguna otra parte**

**-Jajaja… y como te sientes amigo con tu inminente paternidad? **Rick pregunto más por cortesía que por otra cosa desde que Max se había enterado que iba a tener una niña andaba por las nubes, a cada rato estaba anotando nombres por allí para la pequeña guerrera, como ya la llamaban los miembros del Skull

**-Creo que no existe nada mejor Rick; y dime como estas tu?**

_5 minutos completos se tardo en preguntar, este debe ser un nuevo record_

**-Bien, estoy bien Max**

**-Aun no saben nada de la Capitana**

**-No aun… un momento como sabes que…**

**-Tranquilo Jefe, es lógico que con la Capitana Hayes desaparecida tu y Claudia la estén buscando… con tal son sus amigos…**

**-La Capitana Hayes no esta desaparecida yo la vi hace dos semanas**… dijo Miriya mientras entraba en la cocina secándose las manos…

**-Disculpa?**

**-No hay nada que disculpar Capitán**

**-No Mir, cuando Rick pregunta de esa forma lo que quiere pedirte es que le expliques donde viste a la Capitana Hayes **

**-La vi tomándose un Te… **respondió Miriya escuetamente mientras sacaba unas zanahorias de la nevera… cosa que enfureció y frustro a Rick a niveles insospechados… _tanto esperar noticias y ahora Mir me ignora?_

**-TENIENTE PRIMERO PARINO STERLING… **el grito de llamado de atención militar se escucho por lo menos en 4 cuadras a la redonda, como acción inmediata Miriya se cuadro frente a Rick pegando su barriga al mesón… cosa que en otra oportunidad le hubiese causado gracia a Rick pero no en ese momento

**-Señor, si señor**

**-RICK… te estas pasando hermano**

**-Max no te metas… Teniente Parino le ordeno que me de un informe detallado de su encuentro con la Capitana Hayes**

_Ahora Rick si se volvió loco, _pensó Max

**-Señor lo tendrá por escrito en triplicado sobre su escritorio mañana a primera hora**

_Dios, el histérico y Miriya que no ayuda… mierda_

**-Quiero que me de un informe oral en estos momentos Teniente**… le dijo Rick apretando los dientes por la impotencia… _será que Miriya se esta burlando de Mi?, no entiende lo importante que es esto…_

**-Tendría que confrontar con los datos de mi agenda señor deme unos minutos… **y con eso Miriya salió por el pasillo a la habitación de los Sterlings

**-Max es tan difícil para ella solo decirme donde vio a Lisa y si estaba bien?**

**-Bueno Jefe usted fue quien le llamo la atención como si fuera sargento de instrucción ahora se la cala **

**-Mierda Max, porque no pudo verla el trio, te aseguro que allí no tendría estos problemas…**

**Miriya salio de la habitación con una pequeña agenda bajo el brazo…**

**-Bien Capitan, vi a la Capitana Hayes, el día 8 de Noviembre señor, a las 1100 horas; del cual puedo destacar como hecho importante que iba vestida de civil señor…**

_Porque me castigas Dios mio, porque?… _Max al ver la cara de Rick decide intervenir

**-Mir Rick quiere saber donde la viste?; como la viste? Estaba trabajando en algo de la RDF, estaba con alguien?**

_Que si estaba con alguien? Pero en que demonios piensa Max_

**-En la cafetería del Hospital Militar mi amor; como dije esta vestida de civil tomando un te…**

**-En el hospital militar, estaba enferma? tenia algo? Mir ahhhhhhhh **el rugió Rick en frustrado mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello y comenzaba a caminar por toda la sala

**-Mir le preguntaste a la Capitana que hacia allí?**

**-Si, me dijo que esperaba a alguien… la verdad Maximiliam es que casi no la reconocí, esta bastante delgada, llevaba una ropa muy bonita y juvenil y ahora usa el cabello negro y corto…**

**-Lisa? Mi Lisa con el cabello negro y corto? No será que te confundiste Mir?**

**-Era la Capitana Hayes… de eso estoy segura… hable con ella y me pregunto por la bebe, estaba bien aunque la note un poco triste…**

Esta declaración preocupo a Rick

**-Rick que ocurre con la Capitana Hayes, la verdad…**

**-Max no lo se; solo sabemos que nunca se fue de vacaciones, que no la han dado de baja en la RDF y ahora gracias a Mir que esta en Macross… voy a llamar a Claudia para reunirme mañana con ella; tal vez tenga mas información…**

**-Tranquilo Jefe… veras como todo se soluciona, y la tendrá gritándote en poco tiempo**

**Saludos Cat**

*Expresión que hace alusión al juego de Monopolio

P.D: felicitaciones a quienes acertaron y disculpen el retraso


	8. Chapter 8

Robotech no me pertenece… perdón pero ando menos depre y con mucho trabajo, por eso el retraso… Editor Fer82… **saludos Cat… **espero que les guste

**Capitulo 8**

Cafetería SDF-1…

Claudia estaba distraída, en dos horas se reuniría con Rick y aun no tenia nada claro... en eso escucho un murmullo en la mesa de atrás

**-En serio chicas, no se lo que pasa, pero la Capitana Hayes esta viviendo con el Almirante**

**-Que demonios dices Sammy? de donde sacaste ese disparate niña? **preguntan Kim y Vanesa a la vez

**-Es la pura y simple verdad... miren el Almirante me ha pedido que todos los informes del proyecto en el cual esta asignada la Capitana Hayes le sean entregados en persona o en su defecto al Sargento Gil**

**-Quien es ese?**

**-Allí esta el detalle, el Sargento Gil es el oficial encargado de la seguridad en la casa del Almirantazgo y según he oído es una de las pocas personas que puede entrar a la casa y casi nunca se aleja de allí... si Lisa no esta en la casa del Almirantazgo entonces como podrían coincidir para darle los informes?**

**-Wow Sammy me impresionas... crees que la Capitana y el Almirante tengan algo mas que una relación laboral?**

**-Te refieres a que sean amantes?**

****Claudia se levanto de su asiento, no quería seguir oyendo disparates del trio aunque la información general le parecía interesante... _parece que me tendré que reunir con dicho Sargento... Hummm_

Oficina de Claudia Grant, a media mañana mismo día

**-Hola Rick por fin llegas te tengo noticias**

**-Yo también… Lisa esta en Macross**

**-Lo se y creo saber donde esta… pero necesito confirmar con una fuente… **

**-Donde esta?**

**-Dicen que en casa del Almirante… esta tarde he citado al Sargento Gil encargado de la casa de la seguridad de la casa del Almirantazgo a mi Oficina y le sacare lo que sepa así sea a fuerza de tortura… no te preocupes **

Después de unos momentos…

**-Que ocurre deberías estar feliz estamos mas cerca de saber de Lisa que hace dos meses**

**-Claudia si esta en Macross, porque no nos ha buscado?... Miriya dijo que estaba muy cambiada por lo que describió diría que disfrazada ambos sabemos que Lisa no se cortaría el cabello en su sano juicio… Clau, en que clase de misión la metió Global esta vez… y si esta en peligro?**

**-Rick es mejor no especular… el Trio cree que Lisa y el Almirante son amantes por eso viven juntos**

A Rick se le detuvo la respiración…

**-Tranquilo ambos sabemos que eso no es posible; y menos después de lo que ustedes dos compartieron… **le dijo guiñándole el ojo, ruborizando fuertemente a Rick…** pero el rumor te puede llegar y tienes que hacerte de oídos sordos… **

**-No se si pueda… es Lisa y no voy a dejar que nadie barra con su nombre**

**-Bien piloto, solo evita para en el calabozo… ahora lárgate necesito trabajar algo antes de reunirme con el famoso Sargento… nos reunimos en la noche… en mi casa**

**-Hecho, hoy salgo tarde, se acepta una cena cacera**

**-Hay hermanito, te estoy mal acostumbrando; cuando llegue Lisa no te va ha aguantar… **

**-Jajaja, **Rick se rio y ruborizo nuevamente al comentario…** no me importa si cuando vuelva no me alimenta, me conformo con que me aguante… en verdad la extraño Clau**

**-Lo se yo igual piloto…**

Casa del Almirantazgo medio dia

**El almirante Global iba entrando por la puerta del frente y se consigue con Annie que lo esperaba al final de la escalera**

**-Pasa algo Ann**

**-La niña tiene tos, dice que no es nada, pero en su condición es preocupante**

**-Llamaste a Bretal?**

**-Si, vino la reviso y le dio una prescripción ya el Sagento la fue a comprar pero me llamo diciendo que la traía mas tarde porque fue citado a la Oficina de la Comandante Grant**

**-Dame un minuto**

Global tomo el telefono e hizo una llamada

**-Sargento Compro los medicamentos?**

**-Hummm… que Claudia espere, tráigalos a la casa…**

**-Me importa una mierda con que lo amenazo Claudia… Es una orden…**

Colgó la llamada sin nada más

**-Ya traen el medicamento Ann, almuerzo y subo a ver a Lisa**

**-Si señor**

Oficina de Claudia Grant, a media tarde mismo día

_Finalmente el muy perro se decidió aparecer…_

**-Pase adelante Sargento siéntese…**

**-Gracias Comandante, dígame en que la puedo servir**

**-Vera me han llegado rumores que la Capitana Hayes, esta instalada en estos momentos en la casa del almirantazgo, Que hay de cierto en eso?**

_Como demonios se entero_

**-Comandante no estoy autorizado para aceptar o negar ese supuesto**

**-Sargento esto es simple, me dice lo que quiero saber o se atiene a las consecuencias y recuerde que puedo hacerlo desaparecer y todo parecerá un accidente**

**-Puedo hablar con libertad? señora**

**-Adelante… **Claudia estaba sentada en su escritorio y tenia una sonrisa ganadora parecía que se acababa de sacar la lotería… _el sargento va ha ceder fue mas fácil de lo que pensé…_

**-Lo lamento Comandante pero le temo mas al Almirante que a usted... con o sin su permiso me retiro...**

Y con eso salió de la Oficina de Claudia como alma que lleva el diablo, dejándola con la boca abierta...

**-Maldito Bastardo...**___pero ya vera porque me llamo Grant_

Barracas Femeninas… SDF-1 Habitación de Claudia Grant, horas de la noche

**-Rick me alegro que te haya gustado…**

**-Claudia Gracias por la comida… aun no puedo creer que no le hayas sacado información a un pobre sargento… eso es una raya a tu reputación**

**-Amarra los caballos piloto, que el sargentito venia entrenado y en guerra avisada no matan soldado y si lo matan es por descuidado… esto casi segura que el culpable de que no haya obtenido información es el almirante**

**-Es muy posible, pero aun así es impresionante que se te escapara… ahora dime que vamos a hacer?**

**-Bueno yo me voy a desquitar del sargento**

**-Y Global lo permitirá?**

**-No puede evitarlo y tu, mi querido amigo vas a tener que montar guardia en la casa del almirante en tus tiempos libres… si Lisa esta allí en algún momento tiene que salir**

**-Me gustaría que alguien pudiera seguir a tu sargento solo por si acaso**

**-No es mi sargento piloto… es solo mi próxima victima…**

La sonrisa maligna de Claudia le caso escalofrió al piloto… pobre imbécil yo siendo el me escondo bajo tierra…

**Saludos Cat**


	9. Chapter 9

Robotech no me pertenece… perdón pero ando menos depre y con mucho trabajo, por eso el retraso… Editor Fer82… **saludos Cat… **espero que les guste

**Capitulo 9**

Oficina del Almirante Global.- SDF-1… 3 días después; a 3 días de la Tercera Quimio

El Almirante no podía creer lo que tenia en sus manos…

**-Recoger escombros con pala todos los fines de semana por 2 meses?**

**-Es una sanción disciplinaria más que justa para el Sargento Gil...**

**-Por que motivo Claudia?**

**-Porque el muy patán salió de mi oficina sin autorización después de ser citado dejándome con la palabra en la boca Señor… y eso representa una flagrante violación a la etiqueta militar; y ni siquiera usted puede pasar por alto eso, Señor**

_Le dije que se cuidara de Grant e igual metió la pata; por lo menos al muchacho hay que darle crédito… no soltó la sopa…_

**-Bien, he aceptado su requerimiento y quedara su queja en su archivo permanente**

**-Gracias señor**

Zona externa de la Casa del Almirantazgo…

Un auto alquilado montaba guardia, el piloto sentado al volante… tomaba de un termo con chocolate caliente mientras saboreaba una sabrosa hamburguesa

_Dios tengo casi 3 días montando guardia y aun no he visto nada…_ toma sus binoculares y sigue revisando a las ventanas de la residencia… _me tengo que ir a mi casa, pero volveré mañana no suenes con que me voy a rendir Hayes… te encontrare cueste lo que cueste…_

Vestidores de los pilotos SDF-1.- Un día para la tercera Quimio

Rick se encontraba en las duchas, estaba agotado, entre el patrullaje y la búsqueda de Lisa no le quedaba tiempo para dormir… encima se tenia que calar a todos los idiotas imberbes con los que trabajaba

**-Es en serio Chicos el Almirante se cogió a la Capitana Hayes para él, en el sentido mas literal de la palabra…**

**-Chicos yo siendo ustedes no le haría caso a los rumores del trio…**

**-No seas aguafiestas Tom solo porque tu apostaste que Hayes quedaba con Hunter no tienes que amargarnos la vida a los demás**

**-Vamos en verdad creen que una mujer con clase como la Capitana escogería a Hunter sobre Global… ni en sueños**

_Vaya estar con pilotos si que me sube el ego… Dios Lisa, te conozco y sé que tu relación con el Almirante no es romántica, así que dime que haces con el en lugar de estar en mi cama…_ cerro la regadera se puso una toalla en la cintura y salió a vestirse _maldita seas Claudia si no me hubieses dicho nada ya les hubiese partido el culo a todos…._

Casa del Almirantazgo día de la Tercera Quimio…

Rick se encuentra en su puesto de guardia, cuando al fin su búsqueda ha dado frutos, o por lo menos eso espera… el vehículo del almirante sale de la casa y distingue a una mujer de cabello negro que se ajusta a la descripción que Miriya dio de Lisa…

Se dedica a seguir al vehículo a corta distancia hasta que se detiene en el Hospital militar de Macross la figura femenina se baja, escoltada del bendito Sargento Gil… mientras dos gorilas uniformados con insignias de Cabos se quedan a cuidar del auto…

Rick intenta seguirlos de cerca, la verdad la chica parece una adolescente, no esta seguro para nada que sea Lisa, lleva un mono para hacer ejercicios negro con una franela blanca un suéter negro, unos lentes oscuros, las botas Nike blancas con rosado destacan en sus pies y el cabello luce tal como lo describió Miriya…

Y aunque no se parece en nada a su Lisa; aun así puede ver en ella un aire eterio y militar al caminar, un aire que una sola persona puede combinar con gracia… Cuando la mujer estaba apunto de entrar a una de las alas del hospital Rick decide hacer su movida…

Solo hay una forma de saber si es ella….

**-LISA…** Grita a todo pulmón por el pasillo… En eso siente un fuerte dolor en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y todo se vuelve negro

Dos sujetos sumamente altos y grandes sujetan al Comandante Hunter de cada brazo…

**-Señor que hacemos con el?**

Desde la oscura esquina del edificio se ve una figura imponente del cual solo se distingue con claridad el humo que sale de su pipa…

**-Llévenlo al Calabozo, aíslenlo de todos por tres días y no dejen registros de su estadía… yo arreglare sus horarios de vuelo… **_hummm me parece que el Comandante necesita tiempo para aprender a no meterse donde no lo llaman…_ y con una sonrisa se dirigió a que Lisa

**-Señor usted me llamo**

**-Si pequeña quería que me esperaras… vamos… **

Global le mando una mirada significativa a Gil… este ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer… el Almirante le había ordenado previamente que si Hunter se acercaba… hiciera la estadía del Comandante en el calabozo inolvidable… en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa maligna _y después de lo que me hizo Grant… torturar digo aleccionar un poquitillo al Comandante no va a representar ninguna carga_

**Saludos Cat**

P.D: Lamento lo corto pero he estado muy ocupada y algo falta de inspiración…


	10. Chapter 10

Robotech no me pertenece… La musa esta en coma y tengo bronquitis… me siento mal… Editor Fer82… **saludos Cat… **espero que les guste

**Capitulo 10**

Casita Militar recién estrenada de la Comandante Claudia Grant... 3 días después de la 3era Quimio...

Claudia estaba sentada en el meson de su casa pasaba distraídamente un dedo por el borde de la copa de vino tinto que bebía en ese momento... _Rick donde estas?_

Hacia 3 días que Richard Hunter había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, misteriosamente sus planes de vuelo fueron modificados o suspendidos según el caso por obra y mano del Almirante Global... lo único seguro que Claudia había concluido de eso, es que el Almirante lo había encontrando espiando su casa...

Desde ese día a tratado una y otra vez contactar con Hunter y no ha podido... el día de hoy decidió reunirse con Global, el cual no tenia ni un poquito de paciencia... parecía distraído y preocupado... mas de lo de costumbre

Cuando Claudia le pregunto sobre los cambios en los programas de vuelo, la miro largamente antes de contestar...

**-Soy el Almirante Claudia, tienes algún problema con las decisiones que he tomando... **El tono en el que dijo esas palabras le dijo a Claudia todo lo que tenía que oír... _Aléjate o te arrancare la cabeza... Gracias a Dios que ya no existen la guillotinas_

Estaba concentrada en sus cavilaciones que casi no escucho el timbre, se levanto a abrir cuando vio a la figura de Rick Hunter vestido de civil, con un morado en la mejilla izquierda y una venda en la mano derecha

**-Y a ti que demonios te paso Piloto? donde has estado?**

**-Geez Claudia yo también me alegro de verte... aunque me sentiría más cómodo si me invitaras a entrar**

**-De acuerdo piloto...**le hace la señal de que puede pasar y Rick se deja caer en su sofa, luce cansado pero sobretodo abatido.

**-Y bien que paso Rick? En que agujero te metiste por 3 días?**

**-Sabes Clau no podrías haberlo dicho mejor… estuve en un agujero... **el tono sarcástico de Rick le indico que este tampoco estaba de buen además

**-Quieres algo de tomar?**

**-Siempre que no sea vodka...**Claudia sirve entonces 2 vasos de whisky y observa a Rick comenzar a hablar.

**-Bien hace 3 días observe el auto del Almirante salir a la Clínica, iban en el Gil y dos gorilas dedicados a la seguridad de la casa y también una joven que coincidia con la descripción que nos dio Mir de Lisa...**

**-Pudiste verla bien, confirmaste que era ella de verdad Rick?**

**-No exactamente la seguí a una de áreas de la clínica, como no estaba seguro decidí llamarla por su nombre y... **Rick hace una pequeña pausa que desespera a Claudia.

**-Y que paso Rick?**

**-Paso que Gil y los gorilas me cayeron encima... solo recuerdo que alguien les dijo que me dieran una lección y después de eso perdí el sentido**

**-Global de seguro...** exclamo Claudia

**-Sip, creo que seria una apuesta segura, principalmente por el acento ruso del tipo… en fin no pude confirmar si era o no Lisa, después de eso pase los últimos 3 días en aislamiento recibiendo la atención constante de Gil**

**-Fue el, el que te golpeo?**

**-Mas bien entraba a la celda a pelear conmigo, el sargento es bueno pero igual se llevo unos malos recuerdos de mi parte, aunque se desquitaron… no me dejaban bañarme y solo comía una vez al día, hoy me dejaron salir con la instrucción expresa de que si volvían a verme por la casa del Almirante o metiéndome donde no me llaman la iba pasar peor.**

**-Hmmm...Rick de momento creo deberíamos tomarle la palabra... **Rick la miro como si quisiera arrancarle de cabeza ahí mismo

**-Antes de que habrás el hocico, el Almirante cambio tu itinerario de vuelo por estos 3 días, imagino por que no deseaba que nadie se enterara de tu paradero, podemos aprovechar eso y obligar a el Almirante a confesar que es lo que esta escondiendo pero tendrás que confiar en mí y dejar que haga los preparativos tu repórtate mañana a la base y actúa como si hubieras entendido la lección... yo te avisare cuando nos movamos**

**-Pero Claudia...**

**-Pero nada Rick...ve a casa y descansa** le dice mientras lo lleva a la puerta... **una cosa más Rick?**

**-Dime**

**-Cual era el piso al que Lisa entro?**

**-El piso 3, porque? qué es lo que hay ahí?**

**-Oncología y Ginecología**

**-Segura?**

**-Si una vez acompañe a Miriya a uno de sus chequeos...**el rostro de Claudia no refleja emoción, señal de que su cabeza estaba trabajando al máximo.

**-Bien de acuerdo nos vemos...**Rick se retira aún más confundido por la revelación de Claudia mientras caminaba por las calles de nueva Macross solo pensaba una cosa _Seria posible que tu estés ...embarazada Lisa?_Y con una sonrisa el los labios siguió el camino a su casa

**Saludos Cat**


	11. Chapter 11

Robotech no me pertenece… perdón pero ando menos depre y con mucho trabajo, por eso el retraso… Editor Fer82… **saludos Cat… **espero que les guste

**Capitulo 11**

Día siguiente Oficinas de la Policía Militar Global

**-Buenos días puedo ayudarla? **la joven sargento pregunta a través del mostrador.

**-La oficina de la Mayor Salgado tengo una cita con ella.**

**-3er piso habitación 3-12 de parte de quien?...**

**-Gracias Sargento...**Claudia se retira dejando a la joven con la palabra en la boca

Usualmente la manera de persuadir a la gente de Claudia Grant no incluía el duro y frio arte del Chantaje, pero a estas alturas ya se había cansado de que le vieran la cara, ahora llego su turno y piensa dejar a su enemigo sin oportunidad alguna… de frente a la puerta 3-12 toca la puerta y espera que le den permiso de pasar...

**-Claudia Grant dichosos los ojos que te ven**- la mayor responde con un bien disimulado gesto de fastidio, al intuir el hecho de que el Tifón Grant estuviera en su oficina no presagia nada bueno

**-Hola María...** responde a la mayor de la policía sin darle importancia al tono de la misma para disparar a boca de jarro **...dejemos de tonterías no te agrado y tu a mi menos, crees que soy alguien que se ha beneficiado por estar cerca del Almirante… yo creo que eres una trepadora social; pero no vine por eso, me vas ayudar a resolver un problema o tu esposo sabrá la clase de joyita con la que se caso… y por lo que he oído, él es un buen abogado civil con mucho dinero por lo que puedo imaginar que te dejara sin nada... **le dice sacando un pequeño DVD portátil, mostrándole una grabación de la Mayor teniendo sexo salvaje con Roy Fokker y dejando a la mayor estupefacta

**-Te juro que nunca crei que tuviese que utilizar esta parte de la herencia de Roy… ves la fecha... hummm cuanto tiempo tenias de casada 6, 8 meses tal vez?  
><strong>  
><strong>-Púdrete Grant...<strong>

**-Esa no es forma de hablarle a una amiga, Maria…**

**-Qué quieres?** responde una vez pasado el shock y conteniendo la furia en su interior

**-Un grupo de tus hombres y una orden de arresto para el personal de seguridad en de la casa de Almirante Global… especial para el Sargento Bobby Gil**

**-ESTAS LOCA! **

**-No solo molesta mucho...**dice mientras se retira de la oficina...**una palabra de esto y la grabación sin censura le llegara a tu esposo, tienes hasta mañana María, que pases buenos días.**

Exterior de la casa del Almirantazgo… 5 Día de las 3era Quimio 2300 horas

Claudia llega con varios vehículos sin marcas de la policía… contaba con 3 cuadrillas; 12 hombres eran mas que suficiente para cumplir con sus objetivos… obligan a los guardias a abrir las rejas y toca el timbre ante su incrédula mirada...

Cuando se abre la puerta principal, el Almirante con ropas civiles se topa con que Claudia ya arresto a sus guardias…

**-Buenas noches Almirante, estamos buscando al Sargento Gil, para ponerlo bajo arresto**

**-Bajo que cargos?**

**-Detención ilegal, Secuestro, Lesiones, Tortura y los que resulten en prejuicio de Richard Hunter**

Global revisa la orden tratando de encontrar algún medio de escape; Grant y Global entran en una feroz discusión… mientras Gil detrás de ellos solo piensa… _en que me metí_

En el piso Superior de la casa del Almirantazgo… en ese mismo momento…

Rick Hunter aprovechando la distracción que ha causado Claudia a logrado colarse en el piso superior de la casa del Almirantazgo, cosa que no ha sido nada fácil…

Comienza a registrar en las habitaciones hasta que consigue una puerta pintada de celeste con calcomanías de flores de colores y el nombre de Lisa escrito en un relieve de madera color rosa... _Dios esto es lo más infantil que he visto..._

Rick entra silenciosamente a la habitación, todo esta a oscuras y no alcanza a ver nada excepto por una Luz en forma de Lirio pegada a un enchufe cerca de la cama...

**-Lisa...** y comienza a llamar Lisa... pero no obtiene respuesta

Se acerca a la cama y ve un bulto pequeño todo acurrucado en un extremo... decide acercarse y retirar las mantas... **Lisa…**

La mira, y sabe que es ella... ha perdido mínimo 10 a 15 kilos, no tiene ni un solo cabello en la cabeza esta acurrucada y tiembla mientras se abraza a si misma tiene toda la frente perlada y toce incontenidamente...

**-Lisa, Lisa cielo que te han hecho...** la toma del hombro pero ella no reacciona y sigue tiritando; decide poner la mano en su frente y se da cuenta que esta hirviendo en fiebre...  
><strong><br>-Por Dios...**

Global venia subiendo las escaleras iba ha su estudio a llamar a sus abogados, _Dios de testigo que Claudia no le iba a ganar esta…_

Cuando llega al piso superior decide ir a revisar el estado de Lisa y ver si el escandalo la a molestado de alguna forma… el abre la puerta de la habitación de Lisa y entra…

Rick Gira y solo puede ver la figura indiscutible del Almirante

**-Que demonios le ha hecho?** Rick se lanza contra Global intentado darle un derechazo... cosa que este esquiva fácilmente, valiéndose de su peso y altura muy superior a la del piloto lo toma por la espalda y le conecta una llave al cuello inmovilizando...

Rick coloca las dos manos en en antebrazo de Global intentando de soltarse... pero a pesar de la edad de Global sigue siendo demasiado fuerte para Rick

**-Que haces aquí? como carajo entraste?**

**-Suélteme maldito, que demonios le ha hecho a Lisa, la ha estado torturando**

**-Ya cálmate muchacho, deja que te explique...** Rick muerde a Global pero aun así él no lo suelta del cuello

**-Quiere matarla, esta hirviendo en fiebre y nadie hace nada, ni siquiera reacciona que demonios le dio?**

Allí es que el Almirante nota que a pesar de su escandalo Lisa no se ha levantado de la cama...

**-Demonios... **Global suelta a Rick tirándolo con mucha fuerza contra la pared, mientras se acerca a la cama maldiciendo por lo bajo...

**-MALDICION... GIILLL...**

Global tomo a Lisa en brazos como si no pesara mas que una pluma mientras el sargento entraba corriendo por la puerta, al girar ve a Rick intentando de levantarse del piso con una herida en la frente pero no le puede importar menos

**-Sargento el vehículo en la puerta ahora...**

Gil sale corriendo escaleras abajo, en eso entra Ann a la Habitación...

**-Annie Llama al medico que no espere en la emergencia... dile que su vida depende de ello...**

****Global sale por la puerta y Rick lo sigue de cerca

**-Donde demonios la lleva?**

**-Ahora no Comandante**

**-Usted no la va a alejar de mi**

**-INFIERNO Y CONDENACION... Maldito seas Hunter... móntate en el auto pero a la primera impertinencia te hago desaparecer...**

Pasaron corriendo al lado de Claudia y su equipo, Claudia se quedo fría en su sitio… _Lisa… _

Rick subió en la parte de adelante al lado de Gil mientras que el Almirante subía atrás con Lisa...

Hospital Militar Macross Sala de espera 0230 horas

Rick estaba impaciente se notaba en su cara en su postura y en la forma en que tamborileaba los dedos de sus manos con el respaldo de su silla... él nunca se ha caracterizado por tener mucha paciencia y el día de hoy se le había agotado

Cuando llegaron intento obtener toda la información sobre Lisa posible de Global; lo que fue un graso error... aun me duele la cara y estoy seguro que me aflojo varios dientes... Claudia que iba entrando en la Sala de emergencia en ese momento tuvo que intervenir para que no me matara_... Mierda quien diría que ese viejo marino pega tan duro... _pensó Rick mientras se sobaba la mandíbula...

Aun miraba al Almirante con ira reprimida, en situaciones normales se hubiesen reventado a Golpes, pero si lo hacia estaría en estos momentos en prisión y no sabría nada de Lisa, no que ahora sepa mas que antes...

Mira a Claudia que esta a su lado, luce serena y tranquila, tal vez demasiado tranquila, algo nada bueno para el tifón Grant... _desde que llegaron no ha dicho ni una sola palabra, ni se ha movido de esa silla... que demonios le pasara por la cabeza..._

__  
>En eso sale un doctor de la emergencia y el Almirante Global se levanta como un autónoma...<p>

**-Raúl que paso?, que sabes?**

**-Tranquilo Henry, vamos a mi oficina para que hablemos un rato...**

****El doctor comenzó a caminar y Global se le pega atrás; Rick se levanta junto con Claudia y comienzan a seguir a Global... suben hasta el piso 3 pero en lugar de tomar a la derecha donde se encuentra el área de Ginecología; giran a la izquierda área de Oncología… A lo que entran al consultorio, Rick pasa de último y cierra la puerta...

**-Disculpen, quienes son ustedes?**

**-Yo soy Claudia y soy la Hermana mayor de Lisa**; el doctor la mira extrañado detallando su fisonomía y el color de piel...

**-Vaya y yo que pensaba que la Capitana era hija única... **dice con ironía

**-Y él es un dolor en el trasero...** Rick escucho claramente murmurar la Almirante

**-Soy Rick. Rick Hunter, Comandante de la RDF...**

**-Y disculpe que pregunte pero... y que vela tienen en este entierro?**

**-Perdón?**

**-Déjalos quedar Raúl... es mejor que tu les expliques todo, Claudia esta demasiado preocupada y no me dará un minuto de paz y Rick es tan cabeza dura que capaz no entienda nada... además que si le hablo terminare ahorcándolo...**

**-Heyyy...**

**-Rick Cállate, esto es serio... **Rick mira molesto a Claudia por la represaría pero se queda en silencio

**-Bien, que bueno que todos somos una gran familia feliz... siéntense están en su casa**

**-Raúl déjate de bromas como esta Lisa...**

La cara del medico se puso serie e inexpresiva

**-No esta tan bien como yo quisiera Henry**

**-Raúl deja de darle vueltas y adornar la situación dime que le paso**

**-Tiene bronquitis, aparentemente sus defensas se bajaron lo suficiente como para que agarrara una infección en los pulmones... no voy a decirte que tiene neumonía pero con su cuadro puede evolucionar a ello... además a perdido mucho peso y esta muy débil Henry, te dije que cualquier enfermedad puede afectarla gravemente**

**-Mierda le dije que se quedara en la casa, pero no ella tenía que salir al jardín con este maldito frio... es terca como una mula Raúl**

**-Lo se... mañana le hare unos estudios para ver el estado del tumor, la voy a hospitalizar para que se recupere así no quiera... estoy pensando seriamente en aislara, con las defensas tan bajas es mejor no tenga contacto con nadie… en todo caso, si decides llevártela a casa otra vez en contra de mi consejo medico vamos a tener un problema Henry...**

****Rick voltea ver a Claudia y nota como esta palidece... mientras en su cabeza se repite una y otra vez una sola palabra... _Tumor... Tumor... Tumor_

**-Disculpen... pero exactamente que tiene Lisa?**

El Doctor y Global se miran largamente... antes de voltear a ver a Rick

**-Muchacho no lo has adivinado aun?**

**Saludos Cat**

**P.D: **Me atrasare un poquito para actualizar… problemas laborales…


	12. Chapter 12

Robotech no me pertenece… perdón pero mi musa se murió, le dio un infarto o algo así por eso el retraso**… Colaborador, co-autor, editor Fer82**… **saludos Cat… **espero que les guste

Narrativa

_Pensamientos_

**Dialogo**

**Capitulo 12**

Bar Seven a las afueras de Macross.

Segundo día después del incidente en la casa del Almirantazgo… 2230 horas

En una mesa oscura al final del local una figura solitaria se ahogaba en alcohol mientras pensaba… _cuando todo se fue a la mierda? _

El piloto de combate tomaba un trago de la cerveza que tenia en frente… en su rostro se notaban señales de cansancio y estaba vestido de civil, parecía tener mucho rato bebiendo. No sintió cuando una figura vestida en uniforme militar se paro a su lado en la mesa

**-Hola Jefe**

**-Ah…** alzo la vista hasta que pudo distinguir quien le hablaba, **Hola Max… **

**-Veo que no has dormido nada, **comento mientras se sentaba…** Estas bien Rick? **

Max sabia que era una pregunta estúpida, el líder Skull tenía dos días suspendido de funciones de vuelo y nadie podía dar explicaciones aunque lo rumores en la base corrían como el agua…

**-No, pero dime que puedo hacer por ti?**

**-Necesito que firmes estos informes del Skull**, Rick tomo el legajo de documentos mas el bolígrafo que le tendió Max y comenzó a revisarlos calladamente...

Después de unos minutos… se acercó una camarera…

**-Tráeme otra cielo, quieres algo Max?**

**-No gracias Jefe, estoy bien… **Rick le hizo una seña a la chica que salió inmediatamente a buscar el pedido

**-Hummm como sabias que estaba aquí?**

_Claudia pensó que necesitabas un amigo…_

**-Claudia me dijo donde encontrarte cuando pregunte por ti… **

**-Debí suponer que mama Claudia sabría donde estaba**

La camarera coloco sobre la mesa una botella de cerveza de tercio* antes de retirarse

**-Hermano no te ofendas, pero estas hecho un asco, que te paso para que estés así?**

Rick tiro el bolígrafo en la mesa y paso nuevamente la mano por su cabello…** Lo que te voy a contar no puede salir de aquí, no puedes contárselo ni siquiera a Mir y eso es una orden Sterling**

**-Bien, soy todo oídos Rick…**

**-Encontramos a Lisa**

**-La Capitana Hayes?... **_Gracias a Dios_ pensó internamente** como esta ella Rick?**

**-Mal, realmente mal Max, sabes por un tiempo pensé que podía estar embarazada y por eso había huido… no pude haber sido mas idiota… **sonrió tristemente y tomo otro trago de cerveza

_Porque Rick pensaría eso de Lisa a menos que… mejor no pienses en eso Sterling, aunque si explicaría muchas cosas incluyendo su obsesión por la Capitana en los últimos tiempos_

**-Lisa tiene cáncer Max, Cáncer de seno… cortesía de la lluvia de la Muerte… casi un año después y Dolza aun sigue cobrando vidas **comento Rick mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza

**-Que demonios dijiste Rick?**

**-Lo que escuchaste… Cuando el medico comenzó a explicar la condición de Lisa no podía entender nada, y cuando por fin entendí lo que decía, creí que me iba morir… una presión se formo en mi pecho**… le dijo tocándose el pecho…** el dolor era demasiado intenso y por mas que tomaba aire, no podía respirar… Max te juro que la vida es una mierda demasiado injusta… **termino Rick mientras tomaba otro trago

_Ahora si todo se fue a la mierda… _

**-Aun siento el dolor en mi pecho… sabes en el momento allí en el consultorio del medico estalle en ira y frustración… Quería destruir todo a mi paso… todo y a todos… Max tuvieron que sedarme…Global quería mandarme al calabozo… otra vez, solo que esta vez si lo merecía… pero Claudia como voz de la razón intervino en mi nombre… Claro después de patear mis bolas… y decirme que mi actitud no le hacia bien a Lisa… **

**-Encima me suspendieron de mi deber de vuelo… cortesía de la Psicóloga de guarda del hospital alegando inestabilidad emocional… demonios y es verdad… definitivamente estoy inestable… solo mírame hermano… no sirvo para nada… **

**-Rick y donde esta Lisa?**

**-Esta en el Hospital Militar, tiene dos días hospitalizada con bronquitis sus defensas están muy bajas por… por la Quimio… y Global restringió las visitas, principalmente si eran mías… llame a la nana de Lisa hace un rato y me dijo que sigue sedada, pero que la fiebre comenzó a ceder, lo cual es muy bueno…**

**-Que Nana?**

**-Global le contrato una enfermera privada antes de llevarse a Lisa a su casa, se llama Ann y parece más una niñera que una enfermera… Lisa no quería vernos durante su convalecencia, según Global no quería que le tuviésemos lastima; es por eso que todo este tiempo ha estado viviendo en la casa del Almirantazgo… y Global se ha hecho cargo de ella cuidándola durante su enfermedad como si fuese su verdadero padre… Dios Max… Lisa se ve tan frágil, tan enferma… **

A Rick le corrían las lágrimas por las mejillas… mientras giraba la botella que tenia en su mano, quitándole la etiqueta, para luego, darle un trago…

**-No deberías llorar hermano, Lisa esta viva y mientras eso sea así hay esperanza**

**-Lo se, pero me siento tan frustrado, tan inútil**

**-Y más inútil te vas a sentir si te quedas aquí ahogando tus penas en Alcohol en lugar de hacer algo**

**-Y que mas puedo hacer ya te dije que Global me prohíbo ver a Lisa**

**-Rick no te vayas a ofender hermano, pero tú nunca te has caracterizado por ser muy obediente… Además, ella te necesitas, nos necesita… a todos, este tipo de enfermedad no se puede superar solo**

**-Ella no quiere verme…**

**-Eso no lo sabes… Rick sé que es difícil de creer, pero tal vez solo este asustada, y por mas que Global este con ella debe sentirse muy sola…**

**-No quiero que este sola…**

**-Entonces párate de allí, date en baño y duerme un poco, ponte presentable ya mañana encontraras una forma de colarte en la habitación de Lisa y estar con ella…**

**-Tienes razón Max aquí no estoy haciendo nada… **se levanto de la silla y no cayo sentado en el piso porque Max lo agarro del brazo…

**-Vamos hermano te llevo a casa…**

Los dos pilotos se retiraron del Bar después de pagar, Max llevo a Rick a su casa y pensó llamar a Mir para decirle que se quedaría a hacerle compañía a su amigo, pero luego, lo pensó mejor… no es una buen idea dejar una Zentraedi sumamente embarazada, sola en casa; además después de saber sobre la condición de Lisa simplemente le hacia falta abrazar a su esposa y saber que ella esta bien…

La noche en Ciudad Macross transcurrió apacible a esperas de lo que traería la mañana siguiente

Nueva casa del Comandante Hunter, Barrio Militar 1130 horas

**-Que dolor de cabeza…** se quejaba en voz alta el Comandante Hunter… _Y ahora que voy a hacer_ pensaba mientras miraba el techo

Decidió levantarse y darse una ducha, igual nada ganaría estando allí acostado, mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo se preguntaba _Como puedo llegar a ella? Si solo pudiese llegar y entrar en su habitación como si nada… humm pero y exactamente porque no puedo hacer eso? Que me lo impide?_

Hospital Militar de Macross pasillo del 3er piso, 1300 horas

El Doctor Bretal caminaba por uno de los pasillos del hospital le acababan de notificar por beeper que el padre putativo de su paciente estrella lo esperaba en su oficina… otra vez…_Dios Henry se esta volviendo un dolor en el trasero, _pensaba cuando llamo su atención un pequeño escandalo que se estaba formando…

**-Suéltame imbécil, quieran o no quieran voy a entrar**

**-Que demonios pasa aquí? **Pregunto Bretal mientras se acercaba

**-El comandante intento ingresar a la habitación de la Capitana sin permiso… **explico uno de los hombres de Gil mientras su compañero trataba de inmovilizar a Rick, aprovechando de darle uno que otro golpe…

**-No creo que sea necesaria tanta violencia… Suéltenlo yo respondo por el**

Rick se separa acomodando un poco su camisa arrugada y limpiando un con su mano la sangre de su boca…

**-Comandante**… lo llama Bretal un poco aparte para que converse con el**… Que ocurre con usted?**

**-Quiero estar con Lisa, eso es todo**

**-Cree que le esta haciendo bien armando un escandalo frente a su habitación? Eso solo puede hacerle daño**

**-Lo… Lo siento, pero solo quiero verla eso es todo, quiero estar con ella aunque sea un momento…**

_El Comandante en verdad tiene cara de arrepentimiento y además recibió una buena dosis de golpes, debe quererla y mucho… pues bien por allí dicen que no hay nada que el amor no pueda curar…_

**-Comandante lo entiendo pero si presenta algún síntoma de enfermedad no puedo dejarlo estar con ella, tiene las defensas muy bajas**

**-Estoy sumamente sano puede hacerme el examen que quiera**

**-Bien, confiare en su palabra… si quiere estar con ella, no debe incomodarla Comandante, las enfermedades no quieren nada con el Stress, ella ya esta mejorando y yo no quiero una recaída, quiero que entienda que le estoy dando una oportunidad aun en contra de Global, no me decepcione…**

**-Estoy claro en eso señor**

**-Bien, vaya y hágale compañía a la Capitana, yo me encargare de Henry… Chicos déjenlo entrar si preguntan yo lo autorice**

**-Señor el Almirante…**

**-Yo me encargo de Henry, ella es mi paciente y si yo digo que Hunter puede entrar entonces él puede hacerlo…**

Los guardias aceptaron de mala gana pero lo dejaron entrar

**-Gracias, de verdad muchas Gracias no lo voy a decepcionar**

**-Eso espero**… _Porque si lo hace, Henry va ha pedir mi cabeza… con o sin bandeja de plata… bueno todo sea por el amor, es hora de enfrentar a la bestia…_

Bretal se va caminando lo ultimo que mira es a Hunter ingresar a la habitación de la Capitana…_Lo que es el amor joven…_

Hospital Militar de Macross… Consultorio del Doctor Bretal… 1315 horas

El Doctor Bretal atraviesa la puerta y se consigue a su amigo Henry sentado en su escritorio

**-Estas cómodo?**

**-Porque demonios dejaste entrar a Hunter**? Raúl solo entiende a su amigo por los años que llevan conociéndose, porque el acento marcado Ruso casi lo hace incomprensible, signo inequívoco que esta molesto

**-Vaya las noticias vuelan… y yo que pensaba que los militares podían ser discretos**

**-Tú también eres militar y no desvíes mi pregunta**

**-Era necesario**

**-Necesario? NECESARIO?**

**-A mi no me grites, hice lo que creí conveniente para mi paciente… eso es todo, además ya tu estabas aquí cuando lo hice así que dime que te trajo a mi oficina en realidad?**

Hospital Militar de Macross… Habitación Privada 3er Piso… 1330 horas

Un Joven Comandante de la RDF miraba por la ventana, reflexionaba sobres los hechos acontecidos en estos últimos tres días… mientras se pasaba la mano por su descontrolado cabello… Cuando escucho un ruido leve como un quejido en la habitación…

Lisa comenzó a despertar lentamente, se siente cansada y débil, cada parte de su cuerpo incluyendo sus parpados le pesa demasiado aun así se esfuerza para abrir sus ojos, mirando confusa a su alrededor, dándose cuenta inmediatamente que ya no se encuentra en su habitación.

**-Estas en el hospital Lisa, desde hace 3 días…-** escucha su voz, su tono se escucha calmado y triste**-…presentaste un cuadro de bronquitis y decidieron internarte-** el permanece de pie cerca de una silla ubicada en uno de los costados de la habitación.

Se voltea para mirarlo y lo encuentra vistiendo arrugadas ropas de civil, con ojeras evidentes en su rostro, se veía magullado con uno que otro golpe y tenia un semblante triste, que le hace recordar al instante por qué le había pedido al Almirante que su condición permaneciera en secreto.

**-Rick…**- su voz era débil y su expresión melancólica, se da cuenta que no puede hablar, tiene la garganta demasiado reseca

**-Quieres agua?** Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, Rick se acerca y la ayuda a sentarse antes de pasarle un vaso de agua con un pitillo** cuando sintió la garganta mas despejada pudo preguntar

**-Que te paso?... Quien te pego? **Pregunto en voz muy baja mientras alzaba su mano tocaba ligeramente el corte en su labio

**-No es nada Lisa, no te preocupes por mi, como te sientes tu? Quieres que llame al medico? puedo traerte algo mas? **Pregunto Rick alejándose y moviéndose inquieto por la habitacion

Dios de todas las personas que Lisa deseaba ver durante su convalecencia, él era a la que más había extrañado, sin embargo ahora que la impresión había pasado la ansiedad se apoderaba de ella **-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-** pregunta bajando la mirada

**-No sé cuanto recuerdes pero hace 3 días Claudia y yo…-**

**-¿Claudia también lo sabe? Por Dios…¿Cómo esta ella Rick?-**

**-Si Lisa ella también lo sabe ya…como quieres que este…está furiosa, tanto que casi se devora al trío y le rompe la mandíbula a Maistroff por insinuar que tú y el Almirante son amantes, aunque hace un mejor trabajo en disimularlo que yo**- trata de hacer una broma pero levanta un poco la voz **-…Lo siento como te decía hace 3 días Claudia ideo una estratagema para que yo pudiera entrar a casa del Almirante y comprobar si tú realmente estabas ahí y bueno te encontramos en crisis… fiebre demasiado alta y no reaccionabas a ningún estimulo; Lisa nos diste un susto de muerte**-

Lisa se siente sumamente avergonzada, lo que menos quería era preocupar a sus amigos o al Almitante

**-Lo… lo siento Rick no quer…**

**-No, ahora no Lisa, este no es el momento de explicaciones, cuando estés bien y te sientas mejor hablaremos de esto a profundidad, ahora el revolver el pasado solo puede hacerte daño y yo no quiero eso…**

Un silencio incomodo vuelve a caer sobre ellos, cada uno busca que decir para no comenzar una discusión estéril que solo provoque el malestar a Lisa, hasta que finalmente es ella la que habla, necesita que el entienda, que sepa aunque sea esto...

**-No te culpo si estas molesto conmigo, en especial después de la manera en estuve contigo… de alguna forma puedes sentir que te use y después me fui…**- antes de que termine siente sus manos tomar las suyas y sorprendida lo ve sentado a un costado de su cama mirándola con esos ojos azules que parecieran atravesar cada fibra de su ser

**-Lisa tú no me usaste, al menos no creo o siento que ese haya sido el propósito, mucho menos estoy molesto por lo que sucedió esa noche…estoy molesto por tu pequeño acto de desaparición… ¿Por qué no confiaste en nosotros Lisa? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste, porque no me dijiste nada a mí? No se supone que somos al menos amigos ¿eh? ¿Por qué demonios tienes que tratar de actuar como la maldita reina del hielo cuando hay situaciones difíciles y…**- Rick hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar que sus lagrimas se noten o se derramen, le duele ver el estado en el que Lisa se encuentra, sabe también que no debe causarle estrés en su situación pero no puede evitar que sus propios sentimientos se desborden.

Por su parte ella no puede contener sus sollozos provocando que Rick la tome en sus brazos y llore al sostener la frágil figura de Lisa Hayes.

**-¡Maldición! El Dr. Bretal me advirtió que no debíamos incomodarte y mírame te estoy reclamando, por algo que era únicamente decisión tuya-**

**-Está bien Rick-** le dice tomando su rostro con ambas manos **-…es mi culpa después de todo-**

**-¡Qué dejes esa actitud de mártir mujer! puedes estar enferma pero yo…yo…-** Lucha por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar toda la angustia y desesperación de los últimos meses que le provoco el no saber de ella, pero falla de manera miserable solo consiguiendo que Lisa vuelva a colocar un dedo sobre sus labios, a lo que Rick responde abrazándola lo más fuerte que le es posible sin lastimarla.

Así permanecieron por un largo rato, con ella recostando su cabeza en su pecho y él envolviéndola en su abrazo, ambos tan perdidos en el otro, que no dieron cuenta que la puerta se abrió y el Dr. Bretal acompañado del Almirante Global entraron en la habitación.

**-Ya veo que nos sentimos mejor ¿Verdad Capitana Hayes?**

Ambos se separan abruptamente, sonrojándose de la vergüenza de haber sido atrapados en dicha situación, mientras Rick saluda al Dr. y al Almirante, Lisa no puede evitar notar como este le dirige una mirada no muy amistosa a Rick y este le responde con una igual de fría

_Que demonios abra pasado entre ellos? Y porque el Almirante se ve tan preocupado? _Se pregunto Lisa pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en eso… El Doctor Raúl Bretal comenzó a hacerle un reconocimiento, pidió una silla de ruedas, y que le tomaran una muestra de sangre, antes de hacerle una resonancia y un tele de tórax… ya era tiempo de hacerle una nueva ronda de exámenes a la Capitana Hayes… 

Fin del Cap… sorry por la falta de inspiración… **Saludos Cat**

*Cerveza en botella Grande 330 ml, llamada comúnmente un Tercio por ser un Tercio de Litro

** Pitillo es conocido como Pajilla o Popote en otros países, lamento que el término sea una mala palabra en México hasta donde tengo entendido… y me disculpo por ello, pero así es que se llama en mi país, a ese objeto plástico cilíndrico que sirve para ingerir bebidas


End file.
